A New Journey
by starryeyesandfireflies
Summary: This story follows the life of Aria Braelynn, a girl who has wielded the strange and mystical Keyblade since she was 12. She'll fall in love, go on adventures, even die a few times, and complete her destiny.
1. Chapter 1-A New Journey Begins

**The Story of Aria Braelynn, a Teenage Keyblade Master**

**(note: some chapters may be rated T. I do not own any of the original Kingdom Hearts themes, characters, etc.**

**P.S. I'm typing on my phone so excuse any mistakes. I'm almost completely new to this so be patient, dears! Thanks, and hope you all I enjoy my OC twist!)**

Aria smiled gently and brushed back a ringlet of baby pink hair, softer than cloud. Her light, beautiful blue eyes shone in the sparkling light of the sunset. From beside her, Raze sat grinning, admiring his beloved sister's youth; from her pale, smooth ivory skin to her perfect, soft and child-like features to her teenage curves. He was proud to have such a wonderful sibling.

Aria looked over at him and smiled again. Raze looked more like the middle of the trio of siblings, Akiane. There was the youngest sister, Aria, who was only 14; Akiane, who was 17, going on 18, and last but not least, there was Raze who was 19. Akiane and Raze looked more like twins, for they both had their father's pale, very light blonde hair and blue eyes. Aria had their mother's hair and skin color and curly hair. Though, somehow, Aria had gotten an odd trait of shortness, being only 4"2' in a usually tall family.

"Hey!" Akiane called from behind the two. "Sorry I'm late but there was a long line to get the ice cream, given its the first day of summer and all." She came to sit on the other side of Aria, handing her and Raze a sea salt ice cream. Aria giggled and took a lock of hers, having cold-sensitive teeth like lots of people.

"S'okay, Aki." she kicked her legs off the edge of the Twilight Town clock tower, giggling again. She wore a plain, white dress that cut off at the very top of her thighs and pink lace up shoes the color of her ringlets. Raze wore a plain outfit consisting of a button up shirt and baggy camouflage pants while Akiane was dressed in short-shorts and a cut-off floral shirt.

The sun was almost completely gone when the trio stood. "Tomorrow," Aria began in her soft, naturally soothing voice, "we begin a new journey..."


	2. Chapter 2-Death

"Be careful, Aria! Wait up!" Akiane called. Aria gigged as she ran ahead. They were going into the hole in the wall at the tram commons to play games. Soon, as Aria ran, Akiane and Raze fell farther and farther behind. When she burst through the giant crack, she was panting hard.

Akiane came running through first, followed by Raze. They looked around, breathing hard. "A...Ari?!" Akiane called between each ragged breath. "Aria, where are you!?" She called.

"Aria, come on, this isn't funny anymore!" Raze called, beginning to search behind trees. They slowly made their way around the woods, calling out her name.

Abruptly, from the direction of the "haunted mansion", a pitiful terrified scream echoed. Raze and Akiane burst that way as fast as they could, worry growing in their chests. When they got to the clearing in front of the mansion they saw Aria crouched at one corner, breathing hard and bleeding from a long gash on her forehead. Scarlet blood clouded her vision in a sticky, hazy flow. Her usual white dress was torn down the side, revealing much skin, slick with blood.

In front of her, Shadows danced around, joyous at their easy victory as Aria collapsed, her Keyblade skidding a few feet away from her. It had a light blue handle guard and a light green "blade" that curled around a large pink rose, the blade laced with thorns, a chain made of sparkling silver with a heart on the end.

Raze growled and lunged forward, weaponless but determined. He swung at the heartless in a flurry of hands and feet but they easily tore the vengeful brother apart, scratching him in a great combination. He cried out once and fell to the ground. Akiane gasped, tears spilling over her cheeks. She ran at the heartless, screaming. Then, out of no where, a figure loomed in front oh her. The black hooded man stopped her, pushing her with a single hand and sending her flying.

Without a glance at the unconscious girl, he headed towards Aria. She was struggling to sit up and didn't realize it when Raze had crawled over there, crouched by her side, bleeding heavily. "Leave her alone!" He grunted. Aria started to tremble, cowering behind him. In a flash of white light and a slight aroma of roses, Aria's weapon, named Beautiful Melody, appeared in her hand. She sat up and slowly got to her feet, shaking.

"Wh-What do you want with me?" she screamed. The man chuckled and pulled back his hood. His hair was long and blue-green and he had dark, dark green eyes. He sneered at her, but Aria realized he was about the same age as her. Aria stood straighter, feeling assured that it would be an easy win.

"Hmph. Siax was right. You _are _interesting. Determined, persistent, willing to risk your life for others." he sighed. "It's almost a shame to see your beautiful body destroyed." Aria growled and sprung at the man.

With care-free ease, he swatted her Keyblade out of her tiny hands. In a lighting quick move, the stranger snatched her up in a tight grip. He pressed her close to him, and she struggled hopelessly as he trailed his gloved fingers from the top of her thigh and up, lingering on her hips and chest. She kicked as he bent forward to crane his neck over her shoulder and licked from the top of her shoulder to the middle of her breasts, his tongue rasping roughly over the wound. She shivered and tried to attack him, a very tiny part of her finding pleasure in his assault. Aria was a teenage girl after all.

When she had tried to snap at him, the man pressed his mouth to hers, pushing his tongue inside and embracing her sides with greed. She blushed scarlet and pushed on him. In quick thinking, Aria closed her teeth hard on his tongue. Her grunted and pulled away, scarlet blood and spit dripping down his chin. He wiped it off with the back of his hand and threw her down, grinning a sickly sweet grin. "Sorry, love, but I've gotten the icky orders to turn you into one of us."

"One of you?" Aria gasped, winded and trying not to swallow due to the man's blood and saliva in her mouth. She spat on the ground, choking.

Raze chuckled at the light in her eyes, though he knew she was loosing too much blood and fading fast. "Enough idle chit-chat." He strode over to where Raze lay. In a burst of darkness, a staff appeared in his hand. It was black and sharply tipped. He chuckled and raised it high, preparing to bring it down on Aria's brother. She cried and scrambled towards them, jumping just when the stranger slashed it across his throat.

Aria froze and sobbed silently. "Raze...No..."

"Now, dear Aria, I'm looking forward to your joining of Organiation 13." And with that, the silver-haired teen began to stride over to her.

Heartless surrounded her once again and she wailed as they lunged. Her vision went black and all was gone.


	3. Chapter 3-Strange Awakenings

**Two years later...**

Sora had destroyed Organization XIII by now, most of the members dead or whatever it was they did when they're defeated. Busy at their island, Riku, Sora, Kairi, and the others readied for Sora's 15th birthday party. Everyone bustled around, putting in all their efforts on the preparations.

"Kairi!" Wakka called, "Where do you want the balloons?" Kairi laughed and pointed to some places then turned back to setting up the fold-up table on the sand with Riku. Selphie was helping Tidus lay around other decorations and Sora was tidying up any trash he saw on the shores of Destiny Islands.

From the shadows behind a shed, a figure in a black coat gently laid a tiny, beautiful girl in the sand. The hooded woman had pale blonde hair and black bangs with tan skin and green cat-like eyes. The small girl had wild, soft pink ringlets and ivory skin, smooth and flawless. She murmured and stirred and the hooded woman disappeared.

As Sora spotted a scrap of paper fluttering in the sand by the shed, her ran to throw it away. Her stopped when he saw the girl, laying there, wearing a black coat like the woman who had left her. "H-Hey..." Sora stuttered. "Guys! Guys, come quick!" He bent down beside the strange girl, touching her hand gently. "Hello?" He pressed his ear to her chest and heard a faint beating.

Riku rushed up behind him followed by Kairi and Selphie. "Whoa!" Selphie exclaimed, stumbling to kneel beside Sora. "I-Is she...alive?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah,"

Kairi touched the girl's forehead. "She's burning up!" At this, the tiny girl murmured something. Everyone held their breath as she kept mumbling. "Why is she wearing an Organization 13 coat?" Sora shrugged.

"We've got to get her inside. Riku, little help?"

Riku, who had stayed silent the whole time, nodded. Together, Riku hoisted the girl into his arms, carrying her bridle-style to Sora's house, with him leading the way, his hand grasping the girl's.

**XXX**

Sora sat by the girl's side while everyone continued working on the party. He held her hand gently and kept replacing her wet rag when it got too hot. She stirred now, one eye cracking open to reveal bright yet soft baby blue. Looking over with her opened eye, she whispered hoarsely, "Ra...ze?" Sora's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm Sora."

She opened both eyes now, her pale, frail hand squeezing Sora's. "Sora? Oh..." She seemed slightly disappointed but then squirmed. "My..my name is Aria. Aria Braelynn. Can you tell me, Sora, where I am?"

"You're at Destiny Islands." he peered at her cautiously. "Why are you wearing that coat?" Aria looked down and scrambled into a sitting position, trembling with...fear? Rage? Guilt? These emotions all flickered in her gaze as she trembled. Sora let go of her hand and put his hands on her shoulders. "Aria! Aria, what's wrong?!"

She started to cry and screamed pushing him away, her eyes distant and clouded with painful memories. "No! Raze! Akiane!" Then Aria's body jerked as she seemed to feel an invisible touch, her mouth gasping open. By now her breathing had sped up so much that she was barely breathing at all. Sora tried to calm her down, coming at her from behind as to not be attacked. He put his arms around her and tried to restrain her as Aria still flailed. When he touched her, her body jerked again and she suddenly bit down.

He held onto her for a minute before she began to calm, her convulsing stopping and tears streaming down her cheeks. Sora just sat there, on his room, on his bed with a girl's head cradled in his lap. Later on, Kairi had come upstairs and when he told her what happened she ordered Sora out and let Aria borrow some of her clothes. From then on, Sora's mom had offered to take care of her while everyone celebrated Sora's birthday outside.

After the party, Kairi, Riku, and Sora sat on their usual paopu tree. The sun was setting and everyone conversed on light terms at first before silence rest between the three. "How was she?" Riku asked conversationally.

Sora told his friend about his evening with Aria while Kairi told hers:

"I sat there for a long time then she woke up. She said 'Raze' then asked where she was. After I told her, she said her name was Aria Braelynn. But... When I asked her why she was wearing the coat, she started to freak out. Aria starTed screaming stuff like 'Raze! Akiane! No!' And then when I tried to hold her down she tried to bite me!"

"Bite you?!" Kairi almost laughed. "When I was with Aria, she kept repeating just one name: Akiane. She fell asleep just a minute or two before your mom came in."

Riku looked up at the stars in the now dark sky. "I wonder where she came from?"

Sora shrugged. "Maybe we can ask 'er tomorrow. Hmm... I dunno where I'm gonna sleep tonight, though."

Kairi sighed. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. Maybe you can sleep at my house?"

Sora nodded. "Thanks, Kairi!"

Riku laughed. "Sora, a girl just asked you to sleep over at her house in the same bed. You're both teens and I really get the feeling that you don't understand what that would usually mean.."

Sora looked confused. "'What it usually means?'"

Kiari and Riku laughed with Sora thought about Riku's words.


	4. Chapter 4-That'll Impress Him!

Aria sat outside, still borrowing an outfit of Kairi's. It was hers from last year and it was just a little too small but it would have to do. She was on the paopu tree Kairi, Sora, and Riku usually sat on. The sun was just beginning to rise.

Every night, Aria left Sora's house and came to sit here until the sun came up. She felt guilty for burdening Sora and his mom so she left all the time. It had been only three days since she had been found and with Aria leaving every night, Sora had moved back into his bed. He told her that whenever she wanted to, Aria could come back and share with him or if that made her uncomfortable to wake him up and he'd find a new place to sleep. Though Aria thought of taking up on his first offer, she decided not to just to be polite.

From behind her, she heard footsteps on the wooden bridge that led to the tree. Aria turned to see Sora running her way, grinning. "Hey, Aria!" He called as he climbed up the trunk and scooted towards her. "G'morning!" Sora exclaimed, smiling widely.

Aria nodded. She looked away. The sun had risen and the world was alight with the warmth of a new day. Sora laughed. "So today, Riku, Kairi and I were going to play in the water since its warmer now. We really want you to join us, Aria."

Aria looked down at her hands, clasped together in her lap. "Well," she said softly, "I don't have a bathing suit."

"Selphie has one you can borrow, so it's okay. C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Fun?" Aria echoed. "I don't possibly see how I can have fun. I lost my brother and my sister and its my fault. I don't deserve to have fun, or have friends like you."

Sora put one hand over Aria's, completely undeterred by her dark mood. "Nonsense! It wasn't your fault! And whether you like it or not, I'm staying by your side no matter what!"

Aria looked up, her light blue eyes shining. "Thank you, Sora..."

**XXX**

"Aria?" Selphie called from the other side of her bathroom door. "Does it fit?"

"Mm-hm..." Her voice was hesitant and soft.

"Then let me see!"

Aria opened the door slowly, standing in the doorway and issuing a twirl. "H-How do I look?" Selphie smiled and laughed.

"Wow! You look really pretty!" The bathing suit was a two-piece white bikini with ruffles on the butt. Her hair had been straightened and she was given a twine bracelet to top it off. "Oh, this'll surely impress him..." She mumbled with a mischievous look.

Aria startled. "What?! Impress who?" Selphie giggled and ran out of her house, Aria close on her heels. "Selphie!" She called, "Impress who?" And as she pursued Selphie, she accidentally bumped into Sora. They both fell to the ground, and Sora grunted as the small weight of Aria landed on him. She was pressed close to him, her legs straddling his stomach and her cheek pressed to his. She blushed bright red and scrambled off of Sora. He stood, his face flushed. "Are you okay, Aria?"

She looked at her bare feet and nodded, squirming in her very-exposing bathing suit. "S-S-Sorry, I should've been more c-careful..."

One thought ran through the back of Sora's head: _she's so cute when she's embarrassed! _He laughed and hugged her quickly. "It's okay!" he turned in his plain red shorts and started to run towards the beach shores. "Come on! Lets go!" She nodded and sprinted after him, dazed and embarrassed.

When they got to the others, Selphie and Kairi were giggling and speaking in hushed tones. Aria stomped up to Selphie and shot her a half-hearted glare, then turned to look at the water. Riku was sitting at the edge of the shoreline in a grey and black bathing suit. Selphie had a purple and blue polka-dotted one-piece and Kairi wore a yellow bikini with red roses on it. In up to their waists, Wakka and Tidus played together, laughing and trying to push each other under.

For the first time in God knows how long, Aria felt a smile creep across her face. Sora watched from the corner of his eye and his gaze warmed at the sight of her timid happiness. He grinned widely and suddenly ran towards the salty sea water. With a jump, he splashed into the warm liquid, coming up a second later. "Riku, Kairi! Selphie, Aria! C'mon in the water is great!"

Riku laughed as Sora puffed up his cheeks and started to doggy paddle. He stood and splashed in after Kairi and Selphie, leaving Aria on the beach. Seeing her hesitance, Kairi, Selphie, Sora, and Wakka all held their hands out to her, smiling. Tidus nodded in encouragement and Riku just stood there with a cool and collected look. Taking a deep breath, Aria smiled and ran into the water.


	5. Chapter 5-Bedridden

Thanks to them playing too long in the not-as-warm-as-they-thought water, Sora had gotten a case of the sniffles. He sat in his room with Kairi, Riku, and Aria. He was tucked up in his bed, bleary eyed, stuffy nosed, and shivering. It was almost 9 o'clock and Riku was heading home early. He waved to everyone and left quietly. Kairi's eyes glinted and a smile played on her lips. "Oh, would ya look at the time! Well," she stood and grinned at Sora and Aria "I'd best be off! G'night, guys!" She closed the door and Aria distinctively thought she heard the sound of a lock being turned.

Sora snuggled up in his blankets, sneezing. Aria frowned. "D-Do you need anything Sora?" She asked.

By the looked of it, he was so ill that he barely even registered what was going on, what anyone said, or what he even said. To keep his from sweating less, his mother had said, she had left him in just his boxers. The thought of this made Aria squirm but she stayed where she was. "Not really..."

She nodded and leaned back against the side of his bed. Aria almost drifted into sleep when Sora abruptly asked, "Aria...have you ever had a-" he sneezed two or three times. "-boyfriend?"

Surprised by the sudden and odd question, she turned to sit on her knees and peer at him curiously. She was wearing a thin slip made of silk and her hair was straightened again. "Wh-Why do you wanna know?"

He didn't answer just glance at her through a fever bright, blue gaze. She sat back down. "Yeah, I have. Before Akiane and Raze's..." Aria choked on her words and continued, "His name was Rysk. We dated from when I was 13 to now. But I guess I'm single now, considering that I'm never going home again." The room was silent for a moment before she asked in turn: "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No...pe..." He mumbled with a sneeze and a cough.

"Oh."

"How...how old are you, Aria?"

"How old?" She echoed. He nodded even though she couldn't see him do so. "I'm 14, just one year younger than you."

"Hmm..." he said softly.

Aria sat up again to look at him. "What? I didn't hear you."

"Oh, nothing. I just said I-" Sora sneezed again. "-'m getting colder. Will you..." He closed his eyes but not before Aria saw a flash of something. "Lay down with me?" Aria's cheeks flushed.

"Lay...d-down with you?" she repeated, as if she hadn't heard him right. Sora nodded and broke into a light coughing bout. Aria thought for a second before she came to the decision: Well, why not. He's cold and sick and he probably won't remember any of this in the morning...

So, she stood and climbed on top of the covers, staying away from him. "Aww," he complained, "that won't help." Aria blushed more.

"Okaaay..." Aria stood again and lifted the covers to crawl beside him. It was true, she saw, that he was only wearing boxers. They were dark blue with yellow checkers. Aw, man, Aria! Now you've gone and turned into a pervert! Even though it seemed impossible, her cheeks turned even more red.

He turned and snuggled close to her, wrapping his arms around her frail shoulders and pressing his body to hers. For a second, he hesitated, as he thought about even going as far as hitching his leg over hers but decided he had been mean enough so far. See, even though he rarely ever let it show, Sora had a playful, hormonal, teasing teenager side.

She made a noise of surprise as he cradled her small figure, almost nearly half the size of him. Aria squeaked as her slippery silk slip slid up her thigh a little. She tried to ignore Sora as her pressed one hand on her waist, feeling him shiver with muted laughter as she trembled with embarrassment, nervousness, and slight pleasure. After five minutes, Aria was asleep and around ten minutes after him, Aria fell into a peaceful slumber, too.

* * *

Aria awoke in the morning to golden rays of sunlight shining on her brightly. Turning to look at Sora, she flushed as she remembered the way he had been last night, playfully cruel and yet gently loving at the same time. Today made day 7 of her stone at Destiny Islands. Wow, Aria thought, one whole week. Gee, time sure does fly.. She smiled and carefully unravelled herself from Sora's embrace. She stood and stretched, padding across the room to get her clothes. As she headed toward the door, Aria swore she heard whispering and familiar tittering.

With narrowed eyes, Aria stormed across the room to open the door. She heard laughter and followed it outside to find Selphie and Kairi leaning casually against the side of Sora's house. "Oh! Good morning, Aria!" Selphie exclaimed. "Did you sleep well?"

Emotions surged in Aria and she suddenly started to cry. "Are...Are you guys making fun of me? Is that what it is?" She sniffled, wiping her nose with the hem of her slip, too upset to really care when her lacy white panties flashed. "I don't know what I did for all this but-but-"

Selphie and Kairi hugged her abruptly. "No! That's not it, Aria!" Kairi pulled back.

"You see, you don't know Sora as well as we do. When he first saw you the day he found you, it was literally love at first sight. We know; we've been around him since we were kids so to us, he easy to read. And, knowing Sora, he's too inexperienced to make a move. So, Selphie and I decided to nudge you two together." She looked down guiltily. "I'm so sorry if we made you feel like we were trying to be mean. But Sora is much more new to love and you're so timid, we thought it would be easier to help you guys along."

Aria looked down and sighed. "Thanks-Kairi, Selphie- for trying, but I think Sora might be a little too much for me right now. I mean, I barely know him and I'm a little depressed, what with all my recent losses and whatnot."

Selphie stepped away and grinned. "We understand. Sorry we pushed you guys."

Aria giggled and embraced them both.

When she turned away, Aria saw a figure turning away in the window of Sora's bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6-Truth or Dare?

**One week later**

Aria and Kairi lounged on the top of the shed where she was found the first day. They had sat there talking for an hour now. At first, they said easy, useless things but after a while, they got to more personal topics. Kairi told Aria all about Sora and the gang, plus all the adventures that they had gone through.

"So, what about you? Tell me something about yourself, Aria."

She giggled nervously. "Well, I'm Aria Fran Braelynn. I'm 14, my favorite color is white, my favorite animal is a cat, and I'm allergic to chocolate. I was born in Traverse Town and I'm the youngest of a trio of children. I really like to sing and play piano and I really like to read!"

Kairi laughed and grinned at her. "Anything else?"

"Hmm... Well, when I was 13, I met my first boyfriend. Raze and Akiane were waiting for me to bring the ice cream when I bumped into him. He had really long, sorta teal hair and yellow eyes and he was really nice. After that day, we kept bumping into each other until we became friends, then boyfriend and girlfriend.

Really, in my opinion, that's not the way to date. He always asked me personal things but never really answered any of my questions. But he was really nice and sweet. To be honest though, I wasn't that crazy about him. He was kinda full of himself and always trying to get me alone or kiss me. In a way I think he just liked my appearance and not me."

Kairi nodded thoughtfully. "Hmm...what do you hate and...what are your life goals?"

"What do I hate? I hate those hooded-men, I hate dogs, I hate being jealous, and I hate it when someone just sees the outside me, not the real me. My life goals are..." Aria blushed. "I wanna get married and have a kid. O-Or two." Kairi burst out laughing and Aria scowled. "What?!"

"That's just so adorable! Ha, wait 'til Sora hears all this!"

"Wah?!" Aria cried out, shaking her head, her face pink. "You can tell him everything else, but not the last part!"

Kairi snickered playfully. "Fine. I won't tell 'im."

"Oh, thank you, Ka-"

"If you do something."

Aria narrowed her eyes warily. "Do what?"

"Have you ever had your first kiss?" Kairi asked.

She shook her heard, instantly wary. "No..."

Kairi giggled. "Perfect."

**XXX**

"Alright!" Selphie cheered. "Truth or dare!"

Aria watched Selphie and Kairi suspiciously. They were all sitting outside in a circle that went like this: Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Aria, Sora, and then Riku. "Okay, guys! We're, obviously, playing truth or dare. Just to brush up on the rules, I'll say them. Whoever is first asks anyone around the circle 'truth or dare?' Then they say wait her truth, or dare. You have no skips on either. For truth, someone asks you a question and you have to answer it, no matter what. If you say dare, you have to do whatever the person who asked the question says."

Selphie nodded. "Yay! Lets play now! Kairi's first!"

Kairi smiled. "Wakka, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Alright then, I dare you to...do 50 push ups!"

"Aw, damn..." Wakka grunted and started his push ups.

"My turn!" Selphie turned to Riku. "Riku! Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said carefully.

"Is it true you missed Kairi a bunch when you and Sora left?"

Riku lost his usual cool and burst into a nervous fit. He gulped and his face turned red. "I, uh, er..." Kairi laughed and saved him from answering.

"Of course he did! Okay..."

The game went on like this for a while until everyone started getting inappropriate. They started to ask questions like, "Who do you like?" And such. Now, it was Kairi's turn again and she smiled at Sora so sweet it was sickening. Kairi really did have a secret evil side!

"Lets see...how 'bout Sora!" He flinched and muttered something like "how about not."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare..."

"Oh, goody! Hmm. I dare you to kiss Aria."

They both turned the color of Kairi's hair. At the same time, Aria and Sora shook their heads.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Kairi grinned. "You know the rules!"

Sora closed his eyes and Tidus and Wakka could barely hold in their laughter. Selphie giggled good-heartedly with Kairi. He leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead. Everyone made a disappointed sound. "You call that a kiss?" Kairi teased. In anger at being played with, Sora turned to Aria and briskly pushed her onto her back. She squeaked as he climbed on top of her, his hands laced with hers, holding them above her head. Without hesitation, he pressed himself to her and kissed Aria hastily.

At least it was hasty at first. But after a second, he forgot where he was completely. He opened his eyes and all Sora saw was Aria, her own, baby blue eyes wide. The kiss slowed and got gentler. And before she even knew what she was doing, Aria kissed him back. Everyone stared, even Riku, who never stared.

But a bitter memory flooded into her mind. The hooded man, touching her and kissing her. Aria felt tears stream down her face and she stopped, struggling to get away. "No! Raze, Akiane!" She cried. Under his grip, Aria began to kick viciously.

When Sora started to shout her name, she opened her eyes again to see everyone standing around her anxiously. "Aria!" Sora exclaimed, his eyes brimming with tears. "Aria what happened?!"

She sat up, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "It's nothing... I'm fine."

Sora glared at Kairi. "Why did you make me?" he growled. Kairi looked down sadly.

"I-"

Sora stood an ran into his house, slamming the door behind him. Aria watched him go forlornly, starting to sob again. "Aria..." Kairi began. "I'm s-sorry..."

Aria shook her head. "It's not your fault, Kairi." She struggled to her feet and ran after Sora hastily, choking on tears.


	7. Chapter 7-Apologies and Another Journey

Aria stomped up to Sora's room only to find it locked. "Sora! Please, open your door!" She pounded on the wood, her tears dripping down her face. They landed on the toes of her borrowed shoes, making tiny little spalshes.

Suddenly the door opened. Sora stood on the doorway, eyes red from crying. Quickly, before Sora could close it in her face, Aria went slipped inside and closed the door, locking it. "Sora, just listen..." So she told him how Kairi and Selphie had been planning all along to get them together. How the game of truth or dare was to nudge them closer. Because his friends saw how happy he'd be and how perfect it would be.

"That kiss...it was supposed to be _good_." Aria blushed and looked down. "And it would've been if I hadn't been so...so..._stupid!_ I let my nightmare of that man mix with my dream of you! It's all my fault!" She wiped at her crystal tears and sniffed softly. "I can't do anything right!"

Finally, Sora said something. "I used my anger for an excuse to kiss you, Aria. I'm the one who caused this, and I'm sorry. My pride and pleasure shouldn't matter when compared to your comfort. If I hadn't gotten carried away, we would still be having fun. I ruined it..."

Aria shook her head hastily. She had never seen this side of him before. This sweet, mature side that was so unlike him. "Sora?" He looked down at his feet, shuffling them quietly. "I-I'm sorry..."

Sora sighed for a moment before smiling and wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. She started to cry again and this time but now Sora bent down to wipe each little drop away. And for a while, they sat on Sora's bed. They talked about completely irrelevant things, just to ease the tension. Every once in a while, Sora would laugh. But a minute later, they decided to go back and play while the afternoon was still war and light. It would be getting cold soon, given there was only about three months until christmas. Aria buried her face in Sora's pillow, composing herself before they strode out. As they walked down, Aria asked, "Sora, did Kairi tell you about all the stuff I said yesterday?"

"Yeah. But...she did say that if I wanted to know your 'life goal' that I would have to ask you myself."

Aria sighed in relief. _Good!_ She thought. She smiled up at Sora, happier now than before. "You'll have to wait to hear that one, Sora!"

"Damn!" He cursed playfully. As they came outside, everyone apologized greatly. As it turns out, the whole gang was in on Kairi and Selphie's plan, even Riku. Sora and Aria just smiled patiently, having already guessed. Now, deciding truth or dare was boring, they were going to play Struggle, a game Sora had seen and Aria had won in Twilight Town. She had been the champion for a while but now that she was gone, Aria assumed her hard-earned tittle had been lost. As they gathered up stuff to play, Aria started to teach Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie the rules (Riku didn't want to play, claiming he had something to do as he wandered off).

With the first match started, consisting of Wakka and Kairi, and the "opponet board" drawn in the sand with a twig, Aria said, "Kairi was telling me about all the stuff you guys did just a little while before, y'know, with all the gummi ships and portals and stuff." She looked at him. "Couldn't you use the gummi ship or whatever to take me to Twilight Town?"

He shrugged. "I guess so. But I'd have to find a way to contact Mickey." her eyes lit up at this and she grinned.

"Really?!" Sora nodded.

"Sure. Tell you what, I'll try to get to him tomorrow morning, so you need to start thinking of what you're gonna pack."

Aria started to grin so wide that it almost looked like it would hurt her cheeks."I can't wait! Maybe I'll see Hayner or Pence or Olette!" She sniffed. "And maybe Mom and Dad are still there!"

Sora laughed. "Alright, alright, calm down."

Aria blushed but still smiled. Wakka had won the round and now it was Wakka V. Tidus. As they played, the boys kept claiming it was just like Blitzball. "King Mickey..." she pondered curiously as they fought, "Is he really a big _mouse_?" Sora burst out laughing.

Later that night, Aria slept with Sora in his bed. She lay beside him, next to the window. They left it open and a cold breeze swept over them. "Only a little longer 'til Christmas." Aria mumble. They had their backs to each other, so she was looking out the window.

Sora, half asleep, said something in return but it just sounded like a jumble of words. Aria rolled her eyes and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8-Back Home!

"Well, I got Mickey." Sora said to Aria as he sat on his bed. He had found a way to contact him and persuaded his old friend to let him borrow the gummi ship. Aria grinned and nodded.

"Did he say we could borrow it?"

"Yup, just as long as we take good care of it."

"Ohh! I can't wait!" Aria gushed, her ringlets flying. "I'll be going home!"

* * *

"I'll see you guys soon, alright?" Sora said to his friends as he walked towards the ship on the middle of the Destiny Islands beach. Aria strode in first, confident as ever. They climbed in and buckled up. Sora's mother had made Aria her her own clothes: a pair of light blue short shorts and a matching top, similar in color, style, and shortness. The belt on her shorts was too big (just a fashion accessory) and her top had leather belt-resembling straps. Her hair was straightened all nice and she wore pale green Converse-like shoes.

"I hope you told Mickey I said thanks." She said as they went through the gate to Twilight Town. They appeared in a flash of white in the "Usual Spot". Aria kept on walking until she came to the Tram Commons. All around her, people bustled about busily. Aria felt a prick of despair. _Maybe no one even missed me... _

She sighed and started towards her home. It was the only building in the Tram Commons not used as a store. Sora stayed behind, lingering in the shadows as he watched.

Aria looked around the area. She slowly ventured to her house, calling out. "Mom? Dad?" She knocked on the door. After a moment, the sound of footsteps echoed through the house. A plain, wooden door creaked open to reveal a girl no more than 19. The girl had pale blonde hair and dull, blue eyes the color of Aria's.

She stared for a moment before mumbling, "Ari?"

Aria burst into tears of joy as she embraced her sister. Both were crying so hard they wobbled. "Oh, my God, Aki! It's you! It's really you!" she tugged on her sibling's hair and Akiane bent down so Aria could kiss her on the cheek. "Where's Raze? And Mom and Dad?"

Akiane sighed softly. "Come inside, Ari." She turned but laughed. "Hey, sis, I think that kid I'd admiring you."

Aria blushed and giggled. "That's Sora. He's...kinda my boyfriend."

Akiane starred. "Your..boyfriend?" She narrowed her eyes playfully. "Oh ho ho! Nice goin', sis!" She clapped Aria on the back and winked. "But don't you two be playing too rough, now!" Aria scowled slightly and ducked away with embarressment.

"Sora, c'mon!" Aria called as she stepped through the doorway of her house. Sora, who hadn't heard their conversation, ran over obliviously. As he passed, Akiane eyed him, immeadiatly going into over-protective-sister-mode. She narrowed her blue eyes at him.

Aria flounced into her old home, giggling like a child on Christmas. The house opened up to a dining room, complete with a small table able to house four and a kitchen off to the side. The walls were a warm, dark wood with red carpet floors that gave some evidence of a previous lounge. The kitchen had the same the same walls but faux granite tiles and dark marble counter tops. Aria grinned and threw off her shoes, putting them by the door. Sora looked around curiously, smiling at Aria's happiness.

Akiane sighed slowly, regarding her sister with a loving gaze. "Aria, your room is still the same. Why don't you go give Sora a tour of the house and I'll make something to eat, okay?" Aria nodded, her straightened hair starting to curl again. She started to tow Sora towards the other doors. Opening one, she gestured to a small bathroom with the same dark, cozy color pattern as the other rooms.

She looked at a door and suddenly dropped his hand. Slowly, Aria crept to the door. When she opened it, Aria sighed a long, heavy sigh. It was a large room with red walls, sponged over with hazy gold paint. The carpets were a fluffly brown and there was a large bed in one corner. On the walls were photographs of a happy family. There was a pink haired woman with freckles and soft blue eyes like Aria's. She was smiling up at a fair-haired man who was resting his hand on the shoulder of a boy who looked almost exactly like him. Then there was Akiane and Aria, giggling soundlessly.

Tears sprung in Aria's eyes and she started to sob. Shocked, Sora rushed up to her and worried, "Aria? Aria, what's wrong?" Aria sniffed and leaned into him, mumbling something.

"Momma...Daddy..." She sobbed quietly for a second before sniffling loudly and wiping her eyes. "I'm fine now, Sora." He nodded slowly and stepped away.

Silently, she led him to another room. When she opened the door, her smile returned slightly. "And this, is my room." It was small but cozy with two twin beds in parallel corners. The walls where a comforting cream. The floor a soft pink color. On one wall there was a white vanity decorated with pictures of all her family and friends (including Hayner, Pence, and Olette). There was a closet beside the vanity, spilling open with clothes and shoes. "I share with Akiane..Well, I did but now I think she's a little too big for her bed." Aria laughed softly and plopped down on her embroided quilt made of pastel colors that lay on her bed.

Sora smiled and sat down beside her. "It's late, dontcha think? Are we gonna stay here for a bit or go back to Destiny Islands?"

Aria looked at him and shrugged. "I'd like to stay here but only if you want to."

He nodded and stood, folding his hands behind his head casually. "Let's go see your sister, then. I'm kinda hungry." She giggled and padded out of the room to the kitchen. As she passed, Aria pointed to another room they hadn't gone in, claiming it was her brother's, Raze's, room.

Akiane was just setting dinner on the table when they came in, Aria's hand in his. She grinned and gestured to the chairs. They all sat down and started to eat their salads. "Sorry I don't have very good food. But I only really like salad and I wasn't really expecting Aria to come back..."

Aria nodded. "Aki, will you tell me what happened now?"

"Ah, yes!" Akiane chuckled. Then, almost instantly, her mood dropped. "After the man...grabbed you, and supposedly killed you, he disappeared with your body and those monsters, too. I woke up some time later and started to look all around for you. Odd thing is, no one else remembered you at all, as if you'd never exsisted. For weeks I searched, the only people who remembered you were Mom and Dad. Everyone thought Raze had been attacked by some wolves in the woods. After they found out you were missing, Mom committed suicide that night. My Dad disappeared the following morning and no one's heard of him since. So, alone, I searched and searched for about a year until I finally gave up.

"But you see, since the day you disappeared, those same creatures the hooded man brought started showing up again. I took up archery and learned how to fight them off. They still come back but I've saved alot of lives in two years. I still haven't seen that man though. But when I do..." Akiane's eyes glazed over with hatred and she cleched her fist under the table.

Aria sighed. "So no one even knows I exsist?"

Akiane shrugged. "Thats what I thought. But just three weeks ago, everyone suddenly started remembering a pink haired little girl again. They said she sorta just...faded into their memories, suddenly there again."

Sora chewed thoughtfully. "We found you about three weeks ago, Aria, on destiny Islands. Do you remember how you got there?"

Aria shook her head. "Not at all."

"Hmm...Well, anyways, I've gotta go the the bathroom real quick." Aria stood and smiled before walking away. Abruptly, Akiane lunged across the table.

Sora yelped in fright and ducked. "Hey!" Akiane gazed at him with staring eyes. He flinched and shrank under her glare.

"Sora, you better listen to what I have to say, or you'll regret it." Akiane snarled. "If you mess with my Aria even just a tiny bit, I'll kill you, got it? Don't force her to do anything and do exactly what she says or else. If you don't treat her perfectly you will wish you had, Sora. If you touch her or look at her or speak to her without her granting you so, I will flatten you, okay? Treat my sister right."

Sora stared for a moment and then nodded silently, exhaling in releif. "I know. I will, Akiane. I promise."

Akiane's eyes softened and she smiled lovingly. "I know you will; you're a nice kid, Sora."


	9. Chapter 9-Wishing

Akiane sat in Aria and her's room, gazing longingly at a picture. It was their parents, Aria, Raze, and Akiane in front of the clock tower. She sighed and stroked her thumb over the photo. For a whole two years, she had thought her family was gone. And three days ago, when Aria showed up with Sora, she felt a new hope spark in her. She hadn't lost _everyone_, and that made her happy enough.

But before the hooded man, Aria was the one who needed protecting. She was bullied, picked on, pushed down, ignored. She had always needed some where there for her, to cry on their shoulder. Now, though, she didn't need anyone. She had learned to fight, to fend off anything, and to let the snide comments pass right through her. Sure, Aria wasn't as happy as she was before but she was recovering pretty well for someone who just lost her parents and her brother.

_It must have something to do with Sora, _Akiane thought, _because he can be there for her in a way I can't._ She felt slightly jealous of him. He made her strong. He gave her hope.

Akiane sighed again and stood, stretching. Aria and Sora would be coming back soon from the clock tower. From the day they got to Twilight Town to now, they had been going around town, remembering old friends.

The front door opened and the sound of laughter broke Akiane from her reverie. She padded out of the room and smiled as she caught sight of the two teenagers play fighting by the table. Aria was still almost half his size as they locked hands and pushed on each other, trying to overthrow the other. With her pink ringlets loose, Aria had begun to wear her old dress from two years ago. As it turns out, Aria had lost about eight pounds (weighing just around 80) and the dress still fit.

Sora, feigning to loose, stumbled and fell hard, laughing. Aria toppled onto him, squeaking in surprise. "Hey!" She giggled, "You let me win!" Sora grinned, their noses pressed together.

Akiane snickered and cleared her throat loudly. Aria screeched and shot away from Sora, her cheeks red and her curls tangling in a wild halo around her head. Sora, staggering to his feet, blushed worse than Aria. He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"H-Hey, Aki..." Aria stuttered.

Akiane winked at her sister but acted as if nothing had happened as she strolled past them and came to stand behind the kitchen counter. "Anyways, it's time for dinner. I'm going out with a friend to eat tonight, so you two are gonna be alone. Now," Akiane turned to the fride, opening it and gesturing inside. "there's a whole bunch of food in here, so make whatever you want, 'Kay?"

Aria smiled and nodded. "Who're you going out with? A _guy_friend, perhaps?"

"Hah! As if!" Akiane snorted. "No, her name is Retaliana. I met her the day you 'came back to life'."

Sora had wandered off, bored and obviously not patient enough to stand around and listen to two sisters conversations.

Abruptly, a sudden chill swept over Aria and a strange, unfamiliar, and dark feeling churned in the pit of her stomach. _Retaliana_. That name kept repeating in her head though she knew she had never met anyone by that name. Yet still that one name bounced around, oddly familiar.

But, if she knew this girl, why did Aria get that fearful and recognizing shiver at her name?

"I'll be home late-ish. There's only two months until Christmas and now that I actually have a family to get real stuff for, I gotta get a head start." Akiane leaned forward to kiss her sister on the forehead before waving goodbye and stepped out of the house.

"So," Sora called from the dining too table, "What's for dinner? I'm starved!"

Aria shook off the feeling that had settled over her before. She padded over to the fridge and peered inside. "Um... Ramen, sandwiches..." She rolled her eyes. "Come look yourself, lazy bum!" Aria called. Sora froze, looking down. Kiari always called him that..

"C'mon. I'm really not gonna look for you, unless you really want me to, you know. You're a big boy; you can make your own dinner."

He laughed and rose from his chair, coming over to look into the fridge. He took out some mustard, cheese, ham, and then some bread from a cabinet. The two fixed their dinner and ate at the small table, chattering about nothing in particular.

When they were done, they set their dishes in the sink and headed off to Aria's room. She plopped down on her bed, sighing lightly. Sora sat down on the edge of the same bed.

"So, what're we gonna do now?" He asked.

Aria sighed again, sadly this time. "I dunno. You can't stay here forever. But...I don't know if I wanna leave just yet. I mean, I just died for two years. It would be nice to spend some time with my sister and friends."

Sora nodded in understanding. "I know. But you're right. I have to go home soon."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't want you to leave me." She whispered so quietly Sora couldn't hear. Sitting up, Aria yawned. "Well, Aki is gone. What now?"

Sora laughed. "Y'know, in a situation like this, most people would suggest sex."

Aria's cheeks burned and she tried to hide it with a nervous giggle. He was right. Despite their young age, many teens would commit something erotic on a night like this. And four days from now Aria Braelynn would be 15, the same age as Sora.

Over the week of staying at Twilight Town (she had know him for almost a month now) Aria had begun to develop intimate feelings towards Sora. They both had a happy aura, bringing light to all whether they knew it or not. And though Aria had lost both her parents, her brother, and had _died, _she still felt optimistic and determined. Being with Sora had made her tolerant of the pain, allowing her to almost completely ignore it.

"Please don't be like most people, Sora." Aria giggled, standing. "Anyways, I'll be right back. You might as well get into your pajamas." She flitted to her closet and left the room. Heading towards the bathroom by her room, Aria went in and locked the door, peeling off her dress. Standing in front of the sink, she scowled at her reflection in the mirror.

_Sure, i have nice curves and I'm skinnier than anyone I know_, she thought sourly, _but_ _I have absolutely no butt or boobs!_

This wasn't entirely true, considering she had a decent size around B cup. But, though Aria knew almost everything about school-based things, she was bad at relationship related things. As far as she had heard, no guy cared for personality, just wether or not you had giant breasts and you gave them exactly what they wanted.

She scowled at herself, wishing she was bigger. Aria dressed into her pjs, a tank top with baggy short shorts, and pulled her hair into twin braids. Brushing her teeth and lathering her hands with her lotion, Aria finally left the bathroom and walked to her bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10-Birthday Eve!

"So," Akiane said over a mouthful of salad. "Tomorrow is your birthday."

Aria rolled her eyes. "I know. It's _my _birthday."

"You'll be turning 15." She continued, as if her sister had never spoken. Aria face-palmed and sighed, taking another fork worth of her leafy dinner similar to Akiane's. "What will Sora be getting you?" She asked.

Aria shrugged, her heart fluttering at the mention of his name. "I don't know."

"Hmm...Well, Retalia wants to meet you, so tomorrow she's coming over to celebrate with us, 'kay?"

She nodded. "That's fine." Aria rose from her chair at the small table in the dining room. She put her dishes in the sink, rolling up the sleeves of her sweater jacket, and beginning to wash her own dishes, drying them off, and then finally placing them in the right cabinet.

"I could've suggested something myself, but Retaliana wants to know what you want." Akiane stood and cleaned her own dishes, too, before stopping to lean against the counters beside Aria. She wore a dark pair of loose jeans and a white blouse, part of her uniform for working at the jewelry shop in the tram commons. Aria herself wore her two piece outfit Sora's mother had given her with a cream jacket over top of it.

"Well, I would like a new phone.. But that's expensive, so I guess I would like to get a new manga, maybe."

"Oh? I thought you would want something more... Grown up, if you know what I mean." Akiane laughed, winking.

Arias cheeks turned pink. "Aki, I'm going to be 15. I'm not like that."

"Sure, Sure. Like you and Sora didn't do anything the night I left you alone."

"W-We didn't!"

"Oh, yeah? Then what about that moaning I heard last night, huh?"

"I was fighting with Sora all day. I was sore and my arms hurt!"

Akiane burst in a fit of laughter at her sister's scrabbling attempts to sound innocent. Though she knew she was, Akiane still liked to make Aria embarrassed. "Sure, sure. Lie all you want." She spun heel and flounced off to their old parent's room where she was sleeping.

Aria scowled at the floor. Truthfully, she really did want something like that to happen. But even though Aria had gotten to know Sora as good as the back of her hand, she was too shy to make a move. Aria sighed and went to her room. Digging under her bed, she pulled out a box. Inside, there was a stash of books, some serious and scientifically educational, and some more teen written.

But all of them described sex and pleasure. She pulled one out and began reading it, her lower body burning. For a day now, Aria had been "studying" things like this, hoping to find ways to make Sora happy in the future they might have one day.

Suddenly, the door of her bedroom opened. Aria screeched and threw the book under her then shoving the box back were it had been. Sora stood in the doorway, a neatly wrapped box in his hand. He was too busy walking in to notice Aria's flustered panic. "Oh! Hey, Aria!" He exclaimed, hiding the small white and light blue box behind his back.

She giggled, trying to calm down. "Hey. Whatcha got there?"

"Heh. It's your birthday present." He moved to sit on the bed opposite of her. "Can I trust you not to open it until tomorrow?"

Aria laughed. "Sora, I'm not two. I can be patient, you know." She stood, casually kicking the book under her bed. He eyed it suspiciously but said nothing.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I already ate dinner since you guys did."

"Really? What did you have?" She asked.

For a minute or two they spoke about pointless things, laughing and smiling.

Sora stood and yawned after a while. With a glance at the clock on the nightstand, he said, "I'd better go get a shower. I'll be quick so you can get in too."

Aria snorted. "So, what? Are you my mom now? What if I don't _want _to take a shower?"

"Please do. You stink." He joked causing Aria to lunge at him. She giggled when he ran off, chuckling as he jogged to the bathroom.

* * *

Later that night, Aria got dressed and snuck out of the house. She ran to the area where they usually held Struggle. Panting, Aria summoned her Keyblade.

For an hour or two, she practiced fighting, parrying, dodging, and rolling (When she tried rolling, she scraped up her back and shoulder). Blood welled at her cuts but she ignored the pain as she sat on one of the benches. Moonlight shone on her pale flesh, making her skin glow and her baby blue eyes shimmer romantically, pink ringlets silver in the starry light.

She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead then froze as a dark figure appeared at the other side of the clearing. In an instant, her Keyblade was back in her grip, a wave of a floral rose aroma flooding the area. The figure took a step into the moonlight and Aria let out a sigh of relief.

It was Olette.

She walked over towards Aria, smiling. "It's just you. Why're you out here at this time?" Aria asked, scooting over to make room for her friend.

"I could ask you the same thing, Ari."

"Hehe. I was just practicing my awesome ninja moves."

"You don't say!" Olette giggled with the other girl.

"So, why _are you _out here?"

"Well, don't tell Hayner i told you, but he and I are dating! Just don't tell Pence yet, okay?"

Aria squealed quietly. _"You and Hayner?!"_

"Shhh!" Olette planted her hand over her mouth, laughing. "Not so loud!"

"Oops...sorry." Aria giggled, grinning. "So, you're meeting him here on a secret date?" Olette nodded sheepishly.

"Yea..."

Aria rose, her Keyblade disappearing. "Well, then, I'd better go so you two can be alone, eh?"

Olette blushed and rolled her eyes. "Bye, then." As Aria hugged her friend and turned to leave, Olette called out, "Oh, Aria! Pence has something special for you tomorrow! Just warning you!" She broke off into a fit of giggles.

"Warning me?" she mumbled warily.


	11. Chapter 11-Jealousy?

A loud, obnoxious pounding woke Aria. She heard voice outside her door, the source of the annoying noise.

"Akiane!" Sora whispered. "Let her sleep!"

Aria growled and rolled out of bed onto the floor with a thud. She stumbled up and staggered to the door, throwing it open.

Akiane snorted and poked her rats nest of hair. Aria had slight shadows under her eyes and she glared at her sister. "Too late. I'm awake."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Akiane screamed, throwing up her hands. Aria blinked slowly and trudged back in her room, locking the door behind her.

"H-Hey!"

"Let me get dressed, you jackas-"

"Now, Ari, no need to say naughty words."

Aria snarled and stalked to her closet. It was empty except for one dress. It was a cream lace with a stylish thin leather belt around the waist. Where her usual duo of shoes sat, there was now a pair of baby blue wedges.

She sighed in defeat and got dressed, brushing down her hair and sneaking to the hall bathroom to brush her teeth. Finally, she padded into the dining room, slightly wobbly on her unfamiliar shoes.

She screeched in surprise as something exploded in her face. Aria opened her eyes to find Akiane had just popped a party popper in her face. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS!" She cried for the second, and most likely not the last, time.

She scowled. "Akiane Braelynn, where the hell are my clothes?"

Akiane giggled. "Oh, those old things? I burned them."

"You..._what?!"_

"Just kidding. Geez, Ari, chill out. I just thought you should wear something nicer today."

She flounced away to the front door. Akiane opened it and gestured grandly outside. Aria eyed her suspiciously but walked out. Grabbing Ari's hand, Akiane drug her towards the Struggle clearing.

Her sister had dressed in a floral strapless dress with white high heels just for the occasion. Her natural bleach blonde hair was twisted into a bun held in by white pins.

"Aki, where are you taking me?! And where's Sora?!"

"You'll see!" She gushed. It was funny because even though Akiane was 20, she was still a child.

They came to the area soon and Aria froze, shocked.

Balloons were everywhere, along with streamers. In the middle, the Struggle Arena was set up and tables sat by the benches, decorated with sweets and drinks and on one, a very large cake. People bustled by, laughing and smiling. In the background, Aria could faintly hear "Indelible Sin" ending. The song then changed to "Simple and Clean", one of her favorites.

"W-Wow..." Aria stuttered. "It's..amazing."

"Hmph. Amazing? We took a long time to do all this."

Aria smiled and was turning to say more when familiar voices sounded behind her.

"Happy Birthday, Aria!" Olette, Pence, and Hayner cheered. Pence and Olette hugged her and Hayner grinned, raising his fist in an invitation. She laughed and touched her knuckles with his.

"Thanks, guys." Aria said happily.

"Aria!" Sora called from behind her.

She turned and her heart skipped a beat.

"Sora!" She exclaimed, flouncing over. He embraced her warmly, chuckling.

"Happy birthday, Aria."

She giggled. "That's the fourth time I've heard that. But thanks."

Akiane squeezed in between them, beaming mischievously. "Alright, lovebirds. The party is officially starting, so come get some cake."

Aria and Sora nodded and strode to the biggest table. The cake really was big, enough for half of twilight to have a slice of.

The song shifted to "Sanctuary" as Aria lit each candle, all 15 of them. When she was done, everyone started to sing:

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Aria,_

_Happy birthday to you!_

Aria closed her eyes and made a wish, then blew. Everyone clapped and Aria opened her eyes, smiling.

After that, she helped Akiane pass out cake. By this time, the hidden radio began playing "Fairy Blue".

Aria sat down on a bench as everyone around her ate (she hated cake). Pence came to join her, and Aria subconsciously wished it was Sora who had.

"Hey, Pence." She spoke cheerfully.

"H-Hey." He stuttered.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked.

"Nothing.." He finished his cake and looked down. "Hey, Ari...I wanted to know if, uh...you would, er, g-go out with me sometime soon?"

She cast her gaze elsewhere, nervous. "Like...a date?"

Pence nodded.

"Well, that's really sweet, but I don't think I, um..." She trailed off, her cheeks bright pink.

"Aria?" She looked up at him timidly. "That's okay. I understand if you just wanna be friends. No sweat, alright?"

She smiled warmly. "Thanks, Pence."

He stood and kissed her quickly on the cheek before walking off towards Olette and Hayner.

Aria touched her cheek and her heart did a flip. Sure, Pence was just a close friend, but it felt nice to be loved.

Her sight honed in on Sora. He was talking with Seifer directly across from her. But his eyes were on her, burning with...jealousy?

She dropped her hand and looked down.

Just then, another person came to sit beside her on the bench. It was Akiane, looking slightly drunk like most of the adults. "We're gonna have a Struggle match in five minutes or so. Then we we're going to let the kids have all the fun. Most of the adults are going to leave and it'll just be teens."

"Oh. Okay."

"Something wrong, sis?"

"No...I'm just...ready to play Struggle."

"Oh! Speaking of, I brought your clothes. I figured it would be hard to play Struggle in a dress. Retalia's parents are going to let you go to their house and change, since our house is far away."

"Where is Retaliana anyways? And where does she live? Hell, how old is she?"

Akiane sighed impatiently, bored of questions. "She's coming separately to our house tonight; she doesn't like being around too many people. And she's only 17. She lives right there." The blonde girl turned to point at a small house built in the wall of the walkway that led to the tram commons.

"Okay, then." Aria stood with her sister.

"Your clothes are on the sink in their bathroom, I think. You'll see them. The bathrooms on the right."

She nodded and headed towards the house, passing Sora stiffly.

When she got to the plain door and went inside, she scanned the house. It was small but cozy with blue walls and dark leather couches. She came into a living room and on the rightmost side of the room was a simple door.

She slunk in hesitantly. Akiane was right; her clothes were right were she said. She quickly changed and undid her hair, reusing the pins to hold her ringlets away from her eyes. As quick as she had came, Aria left and ran towards the nearest bench, leaving the clothes in a pile to pick up later.


	12. Chapter 12-Still Struggling

"Alright! Our first match is Aria against Hayner!" The announcer, Hayner, boomed. All the adults were gone and it was just a few kids.

Aria jumped over the arena fence and caught a Struggle wand thrown her way. Hayner climbed up and readied himself also, grinning.

"Don't think that since its your birthday, I'll let you win, Aria."

"That's okay. I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back wether you tried or not!"

The crowd laughed and Hayner shrugged.

"Let's STRUGGLE!" Everyone cheered.

Hayner lunged instantly and Aria dodged gracefully. She shot to his other side and hit, blue orbs dropping. She giggled sweetly and picked them up.

"Here I come!" Hayner shouted, shooting forwards. He whacked her s few times and she dropped half her pink orbs, swearing. In retaliation, Aria swatted at him multiple times and he dropped the orbs he had just collected.

The match went on until the time limit of two minutes passed and Aria won by a landslide. In the crowd, everyone cheered. She hadn't played in two years and she was still a winner.

Hayner chuckled and Rai moved in to take his place.

"I started playing while you were gone, y'know!" He boasted, waving around his Struggle sword.

Three fights later, Aria won against Hayner, Rai, and Setzer in all.

"All right, guys. Now it's time for the grand finale! For our last Struggle, it will be Aria against Sora!"

Sora, confused and surprised, was shoved onto the arena. He dazedly grabbed a sword and peered at Aria.

"I'm gonna kick your butt, Sora!" She teased from the other side. He broke out of the trance and laughed, shifting into a fighting stance.

The radio played "Rewrite" as they got ready.

"Let's..." Hayner began.

"STRUGGLE!" Everyone else finished.

Aria raced forward, jabbing at him, causing him to stumble and drop a few orbs. She swiped them and lsmiled. He wasn't expecting her to be so well matched. Sora had underestimated her.

He swung and hit her arm, causing her to loose her wand. It skidded a few feet away and Sora took the opportunity to whack at her. She dodged and launched into an all-out cartwheel. She kept going until she snatched up the Struggle wand, landing on two feet with a twirl. Sora stared for a moment before shaking his head to clear it and stabbing at her again.

Aria blocked the attack and lunged under him, thwacking Sora on the stomach and slid between his legs to stand facing his back. With on last move, Aria brought her weapon down on his head and both of his sides. Dropping the last of his red orbs, time ran out and he slumped, defeated.

People cheered and screamed her name and Aria smiled to the crowd, blowing kisses and bowing. Little did she know, her scratches from her secret expedition last night had opened up in her motion. Blood trickled down her back and shoulder.

She panted and flounced off the stage, exhausted and a strange pain on her back. Sora came up behind her, his features showing his concern.

"Are you alright, Aria?"

"Yeah. That was fun!"

"So you mean you don't feel the scratch on your back at all?"

"Scratch?!" Aria grunted as she remembered last night. "Oh, it's okay. I don't even feel it."

"Well, that may be true but your shirt is going to be ruined and there's blood in your hair, too." He chuckled as she glared at nothing in particular.

"Damn. I'll just go home and change real quick. Tell everyone to wait for me, okay?"

He nodded and she sprinted off, her pink curls stained a dull scarlet at the tips.

**XXX**

Aria ran back, dressed in her old white dress. She eventually got there and raced to the others, all gathered around the biggest table. Presents were laid out neatly, eachon wrapped perfectly.

She came to stand beside Sora and Olette, breathing hard. "I...I'm back..." She wheezed.

"Just in time, y'know!" Rai said.

"Perfect." Fuu nodded.

Aria put on hand on her hip. "So," she said, all the while, "Strength" playing in the back of it all. "presents now, games later? Alright." She gazed at the gifts and asked, "Whose should I open first?"

Olette smiled. "Me?"

"Sure." She chirped, picking up one that just radiated Olette. She opened the wrapped box and peered inside. It was Olette's old Naruto manga set, volumes 1-10.

"Wow! Thanks! You know I've been wanting to read these for a whole!" She hugged her friend lovingly, grinning.

Seifer, Fuu, and Rai ended up giving her a picture of everyone in Twilight Town while Pence gave her a drawing set and Hayner a bracelet made of silver.

Now it was Sora's turn. He had the last box on the table. Aria gently picked it up and opened the gift.

Inside was a delicate silver chain. There was a lovely locket pendant at the end, glimmering in the setting sun.

"Oh..." Aria whispered, staring at the jewelry. "It's beautiful." She turned to him, some of the people around them snickering and some sighing happily.

"Thank you so much...Sora." Aria mumbled softly, clutching the locket to her chest. "I love it."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Aw, it's not that great, Aria."

She shook her head and reached on her tippy-toes to tug on a spike of his hair. Sora remembered how she did that whenever she wanted someone to bend down to her height.

He did and she planted each hand on each cheek. Aria pressed her mouth to his, closing her eyes and kissing him gently. Then she let go and reached back to clip on her new necklace. "Thank you." She mouthed and turned to the rest of her party guests.

"Game time!" She announced. They all whooped and clambered onto the Struggle platform to play games.

"Okay, how 'bout all the classics?" Seifer suggested.

"Yeah! Like spin the bottle, truth or dare, 7 minutes in heaven, y'know."

"That last one would be interesting if we had a closet, retard!" Hayner snorted and rolled his eyes at Rai.

Fuu cast a sideways glance at her friend. "Idiot." She murmured sourly.

"Well, we can play a game I heard about." Olette explained, "You get a card or a piece of paper, cut it up short and small, and stand in a boy-girl-boy-girl circle. One person has to pass the card around with only their mouth. If you drop the card, both people are out and has to choose one person to tell them what to do."

"Where the hell did you learn about a game like that?" Hayner shouted.

She smiled and shrugged. "I'm not all that innocent."


	13. Chapter 13-Here Comes Retaliana!

Aria giggled. "I say we play...truth or dare!"

Sora froze. Truth or dare was the game they played the night her got on top of her and kissed her and she freaked out.

"Sounds good!" Pence agreed.

"I'll go first, y'know?" Rai said, grinning. "Hmm...Hayner, truth or dare, y'know!"

"Er...truth?" He answered.

"Is it true you and Olette are dating, y'know?"

Olette's eyes went wide. "We-I, uh- we aren't!"

Hayner shook his head, keeping his cool. "No. Whoever you heard that from is an untrustworthy source, Rai."

"Hmph." Seifer narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

"Aria," she flinched as Hayner said her name (she had been spacing out before), "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, please." She whispered politely.

"...I dare you to lick Seifer's cheek."

He said with a twisted grin.

"Wha-! Why!?" Aria screeched, scooting out of the circle at the same time as Seifer.

"Yeah! Why?!" Seifer shouted.

"Heh. You have to do it, Ari. Rules are rules. Well... Either you lick his cheek or we all get to choose something or you to do."

"Argh! Okay, okay!" Aria threw her hands up in defeat, scowling. She glared at the ground and she began to crawl over to a horrified Seifer.

"Wait." Hayner spoke. Aria stopped and sighed in relief. "You can either lick Seifer's cheek or straddle Sora and lick his nose."

This time she was so surprised that she almost fainted. The world spun around her dizzily. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Aria cried, breathing hard. Sora sat to her left, staring wide eyed at nothing.

He started to chuckle. "Which one, Ari?"

Even Olette couldn't help but laughing and soon everyone but Sora and Aria were tittering. "You know what? I don't care!" Aria jumped into Sora's lap (he was sitting cross-legged) and wrapped her legs around his waist. Their faces were flushed and Sora stuttered something.

She put her lips close to his nose and touched the tip of her tongue to his nose.

"Nope." Hayner said mischievously.

Aria growled and rasped more of her tongue over his nose. Behind her, Hayner clapped. "There." Aria sighed and pressed her forehead against Sora's briefly, closing her eyes before moving to wipe his nose off with her thumb. He felt a small smile creep onto his features.

She climbed out of his lap and sat back in her place beside her. "I hate you, Hayner." Aria snarled, glaring at him lightly. Truth was, it really didn't bother her doing that.

"Fine, then. It's my turn now." She said. Aria turned slightly towards Fuu but stopped when she saw a flash out of the corner of her eye.

Aria swiveled and sighed on relief. Akiane stood leaning heavily on the railing that surrounded the Struggled arena. She looked very drunk.

"Sorry, Ari, but ya gotta come home now so we can finish the party..." Akiane slurred, wobbling. Aria rolled her eyes and stood, saying her farewells before leaving. Sora helped Aria steady her sister on their way home. When they got there, a hooded figure loomed in the doorway, big-chested and silent.

Aria's heart stopped. Just the black hood on the other girl reminded her of the day she died. The day Raze died.

She broke away from her hammered sister and growled, slowly shifting into an instinctive feline-like crouch, ready to fight. "Who're you?" Aria asked.

The stranger took a step forward, flicking off her hood with a swift movement. She had black leather fingerless gloves and a sleeveless black and white checkered shirt, the dark hood lined with red. Her pants were very tight around perfect limbs, torn expertly. The girl 's boots were red and scuffed.

When her hood fell from her face, Aria got a full view of her. She had lightly tanned flawless skin, interrupted only by a bottom lip piercing and multiple dark earrings.. Her eyes were a feral, almost slotted, electric yellow-green. She had unnaturally vivid red hair, choppily cut. The leftmost bottom side of her head was shaved close, her remaining hair falling in lanky strips over her right eye.

The girl rested a hand on her hip and winked. Instantly, even slouching, Aria could tell she was as tall as Akiane. And all at once, there was a sense of strange familiarity about the stranger. Blowing a kiss at Aria, she said in a velvety purr of a voice: "You must be Aria."

Aria slipped out of her defensive position and narrowed her beautiful eyes at the harshly sexy girl. "Are you...Retaliana?"

Retalia nodded. "Sure am."

Akiane, so drunk she barely even registered the two had already introduced themselves, spoke. "Aria...this is Retalia. Retalia," she hiccuped and continued, "this is Aria."

Aria let out a gusty sigh in exasperation. "Yes, thank you, sis."

"Oh, yes. Happy birthday, babe." Retaliana purred.

Beside her, Sora raised an eyebrow. "'Babe?'" He muttered.

"Er...thanks?" Aria said awkwardly, pushing past Retalia to walk inside. Sora led Akiane along behind her.

Sora jumped and yelped in surprise when he felt Retalia smack him straight on his rear. Aria felt complied to smack Retalia on the face but held back.

Inside, the dining room table was measly decorated with two gifts and a cookie, salad set out for the four of them. Akiane plopped down into a chair, chest heaving. She picked up a beer bottle off the floor by the chair and chugged the rest of it. Aria almost face-palmed. "Anyways, mine and Retalia's presents to you are right here, so you can go ahead and open them."

Aria stood for a moment before sitting down, reaching over to grab the gifts. One was just a plain cardboard box and the other was delicately wrapped in pink. She opened the plain one that was obviously from Retalia. It concealed something smooth, rectangular, and joy-bringing.

It was a silver touch-screen phone, inside there was a gift card worth 500 munny. "Sweet!" Aria gushed, grinning. "Geez, Retalia! Thanks! How did you even afford this?!"

The girl shrugged, breasts bouncing even at a simple motion. "My family has it secrets. The phone was from my parents and the gift card was from me."

"Now open mine!" Akiane whined. Aria laughed and tore at the box slowly. Inside was a bundle of clothes. She cautiously took the pile out, squeaking and throwing them back in the box. It was a plain, simple white bathing suit along with a set of white lingerie. Sora, who had only seen the dress, peered at her in confusion.

"Aki!" Aria screeched furiously, face flushed.

"What?" She slurred innocently, snickering.

"What is wrong with you?!" Aria cried as she slammed the box shut, scowling. "Geez!" She huffed and dug into her salad. Awkwardly, Sora sat down and started to eat his. Retaliana reached across to grab hers and gobble it down. They ate in a tense silence, Aria fuming.


	14. Chapter 14-Sora in a DRESS?

"So..." Sora began as he came in the room chaffing his hair dry with a towel. "What was Akianes's gift?" Retaliana had left just then after helping Aria and Sora put Akiane to bed. Both of them had taken a bath and came to bed.

Aria, who was sitting on her bed setting up her new (and free since Retaliana's family was paying) phone while multitasking by reading Naruto, squirmed, blushing. "It was just a dress."

"Hmm. Is that why you freaked out when you saw it? He teased, settling into his bed.

She grunted and continued reading Naruto whole she waited for her phone to complete updating. Sora yawned and nestled into his blanket and turned on his side.

"Are you going to bed already?" Aria asked between a yawn. "It's only 12." She closed her manga and fluffed out her damp curls, rising to shut off the light. Instantly, the whole room was swathed in darkness, a hazy beam of light emitting from the screen of her phone. Softly, Aria padded to her bed and curled up cozily. Akiane couldn't afford the best of house heating but they had very warm blankets.

"Uh-huh. I'm tired." He laughed and closed his eyes. Aria closed hers, too.

For a long time, Aria lay there, silent and unmoving. Sora had fallen asleep easily and quickly but Aria wasn't tired really. So she thought.

She thought about their game of truth or dare. She thought about how when Pence had kissed her, Sora's gaze had blazed with emotion. How when she scrabbled on his lap and hooked her bare legs around his body, he hadn't protested, just blushed wildly.

Aria sighed with frustration. Why was it so hard to process emotions? To express her feelings and just ask Sora out?! She growled at herself, opening her eyes to stare at Sora's peaceful features.

Almost as if a plug had been pulled, all her anger and sadness went away for that second. In the moonlight, his face was paler and softer and his hair was lined silver.

She smiled and felt an urge to quietly come over and kiss him and hold him. But she held herself back regrettably.

Suddenly, she remembered something: back at the party area, no one had cleaned up, plus she had forgotten her change of clothes. Aria sighed and stood. Akiane was going to have a terrible hangover so she probably wouldn't clean up tomorrow. _So, since I'm feeling restless, _Aria thought, _I'll go get a head start at least._

She dressed into a pair of light grey jeans and a cream sweater that hung off one shoulder. Slipping on her old Converse-like shoes and snatching up a knitted beanie, Aria snuck out of the house and headed towards the Struggle area.

As she walked along in the cold night, her hand stuck in her pockets and her breath puffing out in soft clouds, she had the uneasy feeling she was being followed. But she ignored it as alone-jitters and continued briskly walking. When she got to the clearing, Aria wasted no time and immediately delved into the after chaos of her birthday party.

And hour later and Aria was bending over to finally father her clothes and start back to her house. Once again, she had the feeling of being followed.

As she passed the "usual spot", a darker patch of shadows jumped out at her. She turned to see Retalia leaning casually on the dark side of the brick wall that led to the chain-link door that led to the secret hideout. Her hair was peeking out of her partially drawn hood.

"Oh. H-Hello, Retaliana." Aria mumbled, tilting her head and smiling.

Retalia detached herself from the wall and sauntered over, grinning. She stood in front of Aria, big breasts exposed with the large dip of her shirt. "Why, hello, babe. Funny meeting you here. What're you doing out so late?" Retaliana stood straighter and circled around a nervous Aria once, eyeing her.

"I, er, came to clean up my party and get my clothes I left."

"Oh, really..." Retaliana chuckled and stopped on front of Aria. She looked her down, examining every angle, every curve. Aria squired under her gaze and looked down . A slender finger moved to lift her chin up.

She stared into Retalia's slitted eyes and felt a shockwave of something. It was a mix between fear, love, and remembrance. The only emotion she even slightly understood was fear. Obviously Retalia reminded her of someone, but Aria had failed to remember who.

Abruptly Retalia broke away with some regret. "Hmph. You're small but you have nice curves. But...you're not innocent enough to be my type."

"Y-Your type?! Uh, excuse me, but I have a decent enough body thank you very much! Not," Aria added hastily, "that it matters! I do NOT swing that way. And what do you mean 'not innocent enough?!'"

Retaliana burst out laughing(a mix of a seductive purr and a giggle) and clapped Aria on the shoulder. "Babe, you radiate it. Just an angel waiting to corrupt. Me? I like 'em when they're an angel trying to stay safe. Let me ask you this: are you and that Sora guy gettin' it on?"

Aria blushed and stuttered. "N-N-No we are n-not! We're just friends!"

"Uh-huh. You say that, but anyone can see you want to be more. Why don't you make a move? See how it turns out?" Retaliana suggested softly.

"I don't know...I'm not really good about being open around guys."

"Well, then imagine him as a girl when you say you wanna go out."

Aria thought about Sora as a girl for a moment and felt a giggle creep up. She smiled and sighed dreamily. Retaliana's laugh snapped her back to reality. "See? It might work."

"Heh, yeah." Aria yawned. "Anyways, sorry but I've got to go home. I barely got any sleep this week."

"Right. I'll see you around, okay Aria?" Retalia grinned and started walking back to her home. Aria smiled and began towards her own home.


	15. Chapter 15-Dead?

_One Month, Two Weeks Later..._

"Only a week until Christmas," Akiane stated over breakfast, a bowl of Cheerios.

"Yup!" Aria pipped, giggling. She twined her fingers with Sora's under the table, grinning at him.

"So, what are you two gong to do for Christmas?" Akiane asked curiously as she picked up everyone's empty bowls and put them in the sink. She lazily scrubbed at them before drying the dishes setting them in a cabinet.

"I think we're going to stay here for Christmas Eve and leave early the next morning for my island." Sora said softly, stretching with his unoccupied arm.

"Oh, really?" Retaliana purred. She swaggered out of the bathroom wrapped in a measly towel, her brightly-dyed hair soggy.

"Ack!" Aria exclaimed, jumping. "Put on some clothes!" Beside her, Sora and Akiane sniggered.

"But why?" Retalia said sweetly. "Don't you want me?"

"Alright, that's it!" Aria shot out of her chair, laughing. "Either go change in the bathroom or leave, Retalia!"

Ret pouted dramatically and sighed. "You're no fun!" She slunk to the bathroom and slammed the door, chuckling. Aria sighed heavily and started towards the door, grabbing her phone and slipping on her shoes. She wore a blue and green striped sweater and dark skinny jeans, her ringlets tied back in twin braids. She opened the door and announced she was going on a walk before leaving.

Akiane watched her go then laughed and dipped her head at Sora. "Go on. That's your cue, lovebird."

He put on his shoes and stood, grabbing Aria's forgotten mittens and hat and ran out the door to find Aria already a little dot on the clock tower edge. He raced towards the distance building, finally coming to stand behind his close friend.

Wordlessly, she held back her hand and offered him a sea salt ice cream. He took it and sat down on the left of her. She was staring at the midday sun unblinkingly, a faint frown on her face.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked as he took a bite from his treat.

She clenched her fist. "Can't you feel it? There's something wrong. Something isn't right!" Aria ground her teeth and glared at nothing in particular.

"What do you mean?"

"Lately, there's been this voice in my head. It's dark, desperate. It just whispers nonsense. And the voice...the voice is so achingly familiar. Its like I hear it everyday but I just can't put my finger on it!"

He peered at her with worry. "Aria..."

She sighed and looked down, taking a delicate lick of her ice cream. "Don't worry about it. I'm just anxious to see Riku and Kairi and the gang." Aria smiled and cast her glance at him, dropping the subject harshly.

"Me too. I can't wait!" Sora laughed half-heartedly and took another bite.

**XXX**

Akiane strodetowards the dining room. She had moved the table to the side and cramped a tree in the corner. Aria and Sora got home after a few hours of "walking". They were taking turns bathing, then claimed they were coming to help Akiane string up lights on the tree.

After a while, Aria and Sora met with her sister, both damp haired and smiling.

"Okay! Lets decorate this tree!" Aria cheered, dancing around in her pajamas. Sora laughed and grabbed a string of bulbs, helping Akiane guide them sloppily on the trees branches. Before they knew it, ornaments were thrown on, and then(Aria sitting on Sora's shoulders)the star was placed at the top. The three stepped back to admire their work.

The tree was wonky and crooked and quite ugly, but they didn't mind. To them, it was perfect. Afterwards, the trio settled down with steaming cups of hot cocoa and gathered around the tree.

"So tomorrow Sora is going out shopping, the day after that is you, and then me!" Aria giggled, a slight chocolate mustache on her upper lip.

Akiane snickered and casually scratched her lip, cluing her sibling. Aria blushed and licked at her lips, soft pink tongue flicking out. Sora laughed and rolled his eyes, purposely giving himself a mustache along with Akiane. Together, Sora and Akiane teased Aria by flaunting around, believing in manly voices. Aria giggled and gave herself one, joining them.

After the childish excitement had settled down, Aria, Sora, and Akiane plopped down on the floor, laughing wildly.

"I can't wait until Christmas!" Aria cried, throwing up her arms in enjoyment and splashing herself with hot liquid. She screeched in surprise as the cocoa drenched her in burning drink. She jumped up and rushed to the bathroom, still tittering through the pain.

"Heh..she's such a child." Sora said softly as he took a small sip from his ceramic mug.

"She's always been this way. Aria is the kind of person who just radiates joy. Her kindness affects even the darkest of hearts. Plus, almost nothing can bring her down." Akiane muttered lovingly, "Sure, when she's knocked down, she takes a long go fully recover. But she's strong, and when she gets back up, a fiery resolve always burns within her."

Sora nodded slowly. "I've noticed she was acting weird though."

"Yeah. I could see it too. She's good at hiding things when she really tries but something big has been bothering her for a whole now."

"Earlier today, on the clock tower, Aria said something about voices in her head. About how something bad was about to happen."

"Hmm..." Akiane took a thoughtful slurp from her cup. "Figured as much."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Sora, have you noticed how whenever Aria sees Retalia, she trembles. Not really in fear but as if she had just seen a long dead friend. It was slightly sad and scared but mostly...as if she remembered something special."

"A little, yeah. What is that supposed to mean?"

"Look, Sora, there's something I have to tell you." Akiane looked towards the bathroom cautiously as they heard the shower turn on. Akiane set down her drink and sighed.

"When Aria was born, she had a horrible sickness. I don't remember the name exactly but it was lethal. At one year, the disease killed her." This emitted a low gasp of horror from Sora. His hand began to tremble and her put his beverage down, too.

"But you see, the Braelynns, we were originally a family of seven. There was our parents, me, Raze, and twins. Our family, we have a tendency to die at birth or shortly after. No one knows why, but its happened to over half of our generations before. Not only that, but we get deathly sick very, very easily.

So at the time, I was about 4 years old. Raze was only six. And the twins, they were nine, almost ten. Mom was pregnant again. Everyone was ecstatic. But Aria was three weeks premature. She was born early and instantly fell ill. The doctors announced she would die.

Throughout all of our lifetimes, our family secretly practiced forbidden ritualistic things. Braelynns' learned how to sacrifice themselves and die in the place of a loved one by age eight. We also learned how to kill. The Braelynns, we had before gotten into nasty things that followed us generation by generation. We may seem innocent, but we were born to be angelic protectors.

Therefore, when Aria died, the twins sacrificed themselves in secret for the life of their already beloved newborn sister. The strength of two healthy 10 year old boys brought her back to near perfect condition. But Mom was heart-broken, still believing her daughter was dead. Dad tried to comfort her all he could. Soon, Raze and I found Aria, alive and babbling in her crib, healthier than she ever was. We ran to our parents, sobbing in joy and sorrow. Though I was too young to understand why Felix and Finn had done what they did, I knew they were gone forever. See, if a being trades their life for another, they themselves can't be brought back. Our parents were devastated, overjoyed, grateful. They never forgot their first children.

Point is, Aria was never even supposed to be alive."


	16. Chapter 16-Never be the Same

"Wh-What?!" Sora exclaimed, knocking over his cooled down cocoa.

"Shh..." Akiane warned, sighing and snatching a hand towel from the kitchen counter and cleaning up the spilt drink.

"Don't 'shhh' me!" He cried, though he lowered his voice. "What does that mean?!"

Akiane settled back into her spot by the tree, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"Just what it sounds like. Aria is supposed to be dead right now."

"Oh, my God..." He whispered, trembling. Tears collected in his eyes and he moaned. "Oh, God, I feel sick." He rose and raced to the kitchen sink, retching. Sora stood there for a moment, shaking, then wiped his mouth and gurgled some water. He padded back over and threw himself onto the floor.

"You know how she has the Keyblade, right?" Sora just stared numbly at his hands. "I know," Akiane continued warily, "you have to get it by doing a trial or something. You can't just get it because you want it.

Well, when Aria was twelve, she disappeared. One moment she was sitting by us on the clock tower then she was gone. Just gone. We searched and searched, the whole town did, but no one could find her.

The next day, Aria appeared in her bed, asleep as if nothing had happened. When we frantically woke her, she was confused. To Aria, she had fallen asleep just that night, but everything after that was just a hazy dream. She spoke of floral floors made of different roses. Each floor made a picture from the colorful flowers. Some of the floors were her blood family, others people she never met and a few friends. Did you know that the first night you guys showed up, Aria told me that you were from the dream?"

"No, I-I didn't...That dream sounds close to mine." He choked out a harsh laugh. "No wonder she always smells like roses."

Akiane opened her eyes and stared into Sora's gaze intensely, baby blue meeting brighter blue. "Sora, listen to me. You can't tell Aria I told you any of this. She was too young to remember all that but I performed a ritual my mother taught me to make Aria forget the day she got her Keyblade."

He nodded slowly. "I won't."

She leaned back and sighed heavily. "Thanks."

The two jumped when they heard the door open, Aria stepping out with her ringlets in a ponytail, dressed in some of Sora's pjs. The clothes were oversized but she looked adorable.

"Darn. That hurt." Aria flounced over and came to sit beside Sora, pecking him once on the cheek. She froze and drew back, pressing the back of her hand on his forehead. "Sora! You're burning up!" Aria examined him closely. "Are you okay? You don't look so good.."

He stood abruptly and rushed into their room. Akiane feigned surprise and rose. Aria stumbled up and ran after him, worried. She opened the door and ran to Sora. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, something in his hand. It was of her sex guides. She had forgotten to put it up. Through his shock and pain, a smile flashed on his face.

"What's this?" He asked without looking up.

She squeaked and lunged to grab it from him, falling on the floor when he moved out of the way. Aria stood and sprung again, scowling when Sora laughed.

"Give it back!" Aria squealed, reaching for it again as Sora began flipping through the pages.

"Hmm...'Chapter 9: How to Please Your Boyfriend.'" He raised an eyebrow, though a blush was developing on his cheeks.

"Sora!" She whined, face flushed. "Give it back!"

"Who's the 'boyfriend', Aria?"

"N-No one! Please give it back!" Aria stopped grasping and sniffled, wiping at her eyes.

He stopped joking and handed it back. "Aria, I was just teasing. Look, if your dating Pence, just tell me."

Aria blinked. "...Pence?! No, I'm not dating anyone!"

"So why do you have that?" Sora pointed to the book that Aria was currently hugging to her chest.

"I, uh, was trying to hold onto it for Retaliana. She asked me to keep it for her for a while." Aria looked down, the horrible liar that she was.

Sora sighed and paced forward the stand in front of her. He bent down a little to look her in the eyes. "Aria?"

"What?"

"You're a horrible liar."

And with that, Sora gently pressed his lips to hers. Aria's eyes widened and she stumbled back. "I-I-" Sora cut her off when her pressed towards her again, determined to show her his feelings. Heart stopping, Sora kissed her once again, this time not just a peck.

Aria gasped when he pulled away. "Sora, I..."

"No," he interrupted. "Let me say something." Taking a deep breath and knowing he could easily ruin their friendship, Sora pressed on courageously. "Aria, I know you didn't feel the same way about me on the island. I don't exactly if that's changed or not, but it hasn't for me. On the island, it was a crush. A small, pointless crush. But it's grown. In almost four months, I've seen so many sides of you. And I love you, Aria Braelynn. I really do."

Aria looked down, a smile on her face. Sora sighed and looked away.

"Sora." He gazed at her through the corner of her eye. "I love you, too." Aria reached up to tug on a long spike of his hair and he leaned down. She had grown two inches but was still short. Aria giggled and crushed her mouth to Sora's. He grunted in surprise but hesitantly, lightly kissed her back.

Frustrated for having to hold in her true self for so long, Aria growled, throwing down the guide and grabbing both side of his face. Teasing his upper lip, Aria snarled, "I'm not as fragile as you think, Sora." She kissed him again, this time biting his lower lip, causing the boy to moan slightly. He lowered them into a sitting position, Aria climbing on his lap.

She ran her tongue around his mouth, begging for entrance that he instantly allowed. Their tongues danced together. And though they were both newbies and not too good, neither cared. Aria snaked her hands into his brown hair as he wound his grip tightly on either side of her waist. They lay in paradise, entangled in each other before Aria broke away, panting like her partner. Their eyes were wild and loving.

"So all this time you liked me?" Sora asked nervously. Aria shook her head.

"No, not at Destiny Islands, really, though I did tell Akiane you were kinda my boyfriend. It was only that first night you and me went to the clock tower that I started to fall for you." She smiled and threaded her fingers through his, leaning against him.

"Well, what now?"

Aria looked down. "Ask me on a date, Sora."

"Are you sure?" He inquired softly. "You know that if we do this we can never go back."

She nodded slowly and looked up, baby blue eyes sparkling. "I don't want to go back."


	17. Chapter 17-Whispering Voices

It was two days later and Sora and Aria woke to find a note on the fridge. It was Akianes's day of shopping and so the two were going to be alone all day.

They started the day with self-prepared cereal after brushing their teeth. By the time they were finished, an hour had passed and noon was coming fast. In just a short time, Twilight Town had gone from cold to freezing to frostbite-ing. The sky was gray with winter clouds.

So, to keep warm, Aria and Sora huddled by the Christmas tree wrapped in thick quilts. They took turns playing games on Aria's phone for a while before deciding that a nap would be good.

Aria yawned and snuggled closer to Sora. She wore fuzzy red pants with a candy-cane striped long sleeves tee. Her hair was in dual ponytails on the sides of her head. Sora just wore his plain old faded blue and white pjs.

Over their days of shopping, Aria and Sora didn't really get any sleep given they had to stay up and wrap gifts all night.

"Tomorrow is Cristmas Eve, Sora! I can't wait!" Aria mumbled happily. Sora chuckled and yawned loudly.

"Yup. It's gonna be fun, huh?"

**XXX**

Aria opened her eyes sleepily, blinking in the faint light that the tree emitted. She sat up and stretched, yawning. Sora was still asleep beside her, his hair raggled and his mouth hanging open. She put a hand over her mouth to quiet her giggles and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

She stood and pulled out her phone. It was 1 AM. Aria knelt and gently nudged Sora. He snapped away, dazed. "Wah?!" He mumbled.

Aria helped him up, grabbing the blankets and bringing them back to their room. She went back to grab a drink and came back to find Sora peering at another one of her personal sex guides, a manga. Except this one wasn't a "guide". It was a personal item, one of her favorite yaoi pieces.

He laughed quietly. "So you really aren't all that innocent. Sloppy, too. You suck at hiding things."

Aria sighed and took the book from him, shoving it under her bed. She rolled her eyes and divided the covers equally. Clambering into her bed, she rolled over. Sora turned off the lamp on the nightstand and nestled into his own bed.

Not even five minutes later, Sora was snoring lightly. Aria rolled over to face the ceiling and exhaled deeply. She was excited about the next two days, yeah, but something really was wrong.

It didn't make sense. On the day she "died", the black hooded man had said something about making her one of them. He had mentioned the name "Siax" but never his own as far as she remembered. But what really troubled her was that the stranger hadn't returned or even attempted to. Did the man still think she was dead? What did he mean? She was still alive, right, so how was she "one of them?"

Aria rolled back over and closed her eyes, trying to sleep.

But she couldn't. The voice was whispering in her head again. It was a velvety purr, a familiar sound even though she couldn't place it exactly. The voice muttered things she couldn't understand but every once in a while, she made out a few words:

"...Nobodies...Organization...Darkness...I'm sorry...13...live..." But the words didn't go together.

Aria sighed and sat up. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and rested her hands on her knees. The room was pitch black but she knew the layout by heart. Snatching her phone and dressing into a pink, one-shoulder sweater, light grey skinny jeans, and her pink Converse shoes, Aria tip-toed out of her room.

She froze when she saw two figures at the kitchen counter. They were wrapping presents. Aria forgot about a single creaky area of the floor and slunk forward, wincing when there was a loud _creeeeeek._

Akiane and Retaliana turned. "Oh. Hey, Aria." Akiane said, stepping in front of her view of the gifts. "What are you doing up? It's 2 AM."

Retaliana returned to wrapping silently. Aria shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. Can I...talk to you for a sec?"

Akiane looked confused but gestured to their parents room where she was staying. The two went inside, closing the door softly.

The room was exactly the same. Aria sat down on the bed as her sister sat down, too.

"Ari, what's wrong?"

"I hear this voice in my head..." Aria started to describe the voice. The way it sounded, what it sometimes said.

"Oh..." Akiane cleared her throat, clearly hiding something.

"Aki, what is it?"

"Well, uh, I understand some of those words."

Aria blinked slowly. "Really?"

Akiane closed her eyes and nodded. "A Nobody is a being that was created by someone with a strong, strong heart getting killed by a Heartless, I think. And there's this Orgsnization. O13. They're a group of Nobodies trying to get to something called Kingdom Hearts. At least this is what I think."

"At Destiny Islands, Kairi told me about some of this. About how Organization XIII is a band of emotionless people trying to earn a heart of their own. She said they all dressed in...in a black coat..." In an instant, a switch clicked in her head. A black coat like the man who had killed her.

"So," she thought aloud, "when that hooded man said he was going to make me one of 'them', he meant an Organization 13 Nobody, didn't he?"

Akiane nodded. "I guess so."

"Wait... How do you know all this?"

"I got some information from Retaliana. And then, one day last year, a woman in a black coat came to talk to me. She told me all about the Organization and how she had left the Organization because she has realized that what they were doing was wrong. When I asked her how she knew me and what her name was, the lady said: 'My name is Rae,'"

A shock of recognition blazed through Aria. She knew that name.

"'And I'm trying to bring your sister back to life.' Then, Rae asked me to teach her how to sacrifice herself. I asked why and she said something about being your Nobody."


	18. Chapter 18-Rae

"Rae was the person who brought me back. She was there...now I remember...

_I opened my eyes slowly, warily. I remembered nothing but small childhood memories. I was confused because most of those memories ended when I was around seven, but I was fourteen now._

_The room was dim and monochrome, the only colors grey and white. And there was a dark shadow. The figure stepped forward and took off their hood. She had raven-black hair with golden cat eyes and a light tan complexion. She looked like she would be one of those always overly flirty and confident types, but her face was twisted in agony and sadness. The figure kneeled by my side on the floor , her black coat fanning around her. I was dressed on one of her coats, it's rough, athletic fabric too big on me._

_'Hello,' the woman, no a girl almost 19, said softly, caressing my cheek with her thumb. 'Can you remember your name?'_

_I nodded slowly, my voice cracked from misuse. 'Im Aria Braelynn. Where am I?'_

'_Your in a special place, Aria.' She had whispered, crawling onto two knees now. That was when I realized that there was no floor. Instead, we were floating in air._

_'What's your name?' I asked curiously._

_'I'm Rae.' She answered. 'Aria, I need you to close your eyes, okay?' Rae gently took my hand in hers and I did as I was told. She sighed and I suddenly felt a searing pain racing all along my body. Images and people flooded through my mind, words. I screamed, my eyes flinging open._

_I looked up to see a girl looming over me. She brushed back her hood and revealed her black hair and gold eyes. 'Hello.'_

_I looked around, confused. Something tugged at my thoughts. The last thing I remembered was running to the crack in the wall with my siblings. But it cut off there. Why?_

_'Can you tell me your name?' The girl asked as she bended-knee beside me._

_'I'm Aria Braelynn. Where am I?'_

_A sad smile developed on her face and she took my hand in hers. 'You're in a special place.'_

_'Oh. What's your name?' I inquired._

_'I'm Rae.' She sat down beside me and put her other hand over ours. 'I'm going to miss you, Aria.'_

_'Why? Where am I going?'_

_'It's time for you to go back.' Rae muttered. 'I need you to remember something, okay?' I nodded for my newfound friend._

_'When you wake up, I need you to find a man named Xavor. And when you find him, kill him please.'_

_'Kill him? But I've never killed anyone before!' I had protested. Rae chuckled and kissed my forehead._

_'It's the right thing. Now,' She gripped my hand tighter. 'Close your eyes please.'_

_I closed them hesitantly. I didn't want to leave my friend. I didn't want to kill._

_Suddenly a flash went through me._

_I saw myself running through the forest to the old mansion. A man was there. Then the scene began to show my death. The death of my brother and sister. The man took off his hood and he looked very similar to Raze, my boyfriend. Then I died, my vision going black._

_But I woke on soft sand. There was shouting and laughs and waves everywhere but the giggling suddenly stopped when I opened my eyes again to see a boy leaning over me, surrounded by strangers..."_


	19. Chapter 19-Merry Christmas Eve!

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Olette cheered as Aria opened the door. Pence, Hayner, and Olette all stood outside, a pile of gifts in each hand, their breath coming out in tiny puffs.

Aria smiled and took their gifts, setting them under the tree after leading them inside. "Thanks, guys." Olette hugged her friend warmly.

"I'm gonna miss you. When are you coming back?"

Aria looked down. "I don't know."

Olette sighed and moved to join everyone at the Christmas tree. Akiane, dressed in a flowing white dress with her hair in a bun, had sat out a blanket with mugs of hot chocolate for everyone sat down. Aria was clad in a red velvet dress with white fur on the edges. Her curls had been straightened underneath an oversized Santa hat.

She sat down with everyone, smiling.

Hayner looked around. "Where's Sora?" He asked.

Akiane snickered. "I took away all of his clothes and gave him a Santa outfit. He's changing."

At that moment, the bathroom door opened and Sora came out, cheeks flushed. He had on red velvet pants similar to his normal clothes and a black belt with a ruby shirt, black buttons, and finally a lopsided Santa hat like Aria.

Akiane and Aria squealed, giggling. "Aww! He looks so adorable!" They both cried as he trudged over to sit beside Aria. She leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek.

Olette stared for a moment before clearing her throat. "Er, Aria? Am I missing something?"

Aria blushed and smiled. "I forgot to tell you all but Sora and I are, uh, dating now..."

Hayner laughed and Olette aww'd and Akiane shrugged. Pence pretended to smile though you could tell he was let down.

"Anyways, lets get this party started!" Akiane shouted.

For an hour and a half, all six opened gifts. Aria had gotten the rest of the Naruto books, an anklet from Pence, a backpack from Hayner, and a new outfit from Sora. They all exchanged gifts, Akiane claiming her gift was for later.

Afterwards, all of them ate dinner, a collection of delicious delicacies.

As they ate, something white caught Aria's eye. It was a tiny snowflake that was soon followed by a cluster of tiny white particles. "Guys! It's snowing!" So they all rushed their eating and ran outside. It was almost an inch thick on the ground and growing.

Aria giggled and twirled around. Olette and Hayner hugged lovingly and Pence laughed with Sora and Akiane. In the distance, a figure was racing towards them. It was Retaliana, her red-dyed hair dusted with snow. She scooped Aria up and spun around with her, chuckling like a kid. Akiane snatched up a handful of snow. She chucked it at Sora and he stumbled before grabbing a snowball and throwing one back.

Pence made a few snowballs and hurled them at his friends, laughing. One hit Aria straight in the face and she squeaked in surprise. Ducking as her sister threw one in her direction, Aria packed a large amount of snow tight. She threw them at Akiane and Retaliana and Sora, then made more and aimed for Pence, Olette and Hayner. By now, more people had emerged from their houses, grinning in wonder. And before they knew it, almost the whole town was having a snowball fight in the two inch deep snow.

Aria dodged a white ball and fell to the ground, sweeping her arms and legs in wide arcs to create a snow angel. She giggled as Rai joined her.

Soon, they were joined by the rest of the gang, laughing as they flailed in the snow, wildly creating large and small angels. The snow had begun to fall even faster and some went inside, blue-nosed and pink-cheeked.

But Aria still played around, sticking out her tongue to catch snowflakes. Retaliana came to stand beside her, grinning as she flicked out her tongue, too, chuckling when a cold flake landed on her flesh and melted.

After two hours of playing outside, Pence, Olette, Hayner, Akiane, Retalia, and Sora dashed inside. Their hair was soaked with freezing water and their clothing was dripping. Aria sneezed, a cold already coming on.

They huddled around the Christmas tree, drinking more hot cocoa and eating warmed up leftovers and talking about nonsense.

"Remember when Aria first came to our school after being homeschooled all her life until she was 13?" Olette said. "She was so shy and quiet and she looked so out of place. But when we became friends with her, it was like she just fit in."

Aria rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault Akiane taught me terrible social skills."

Akiane looked offended, scoffing. "Um, excuse you!"

Everyone chuckled and Aria grinned, leaning into Sora. He put his arm around her and tried to ignore the fact that she was burning up and still shaking.

For a while, they just told stories of before. But Olette, Hayner, Pence, and Retaliana had to leave. Aria and Sora saud theur goodbyes (some tears shed by the girls). Retalia was the last to leave.

She grinned and winked at Aria. "I'm gonna miss you, babe. Come visit, okay?" And with that, Retalia kissed her on the head and left, hands in her pockets.

Akiane sighed and stood. "Here." She grabbed the last gift under the tree, a rectangular, thin shape wrapped in red and white paper. Aria took it and opened the present, gasping.

It was a picture with a golden frame. The photo was of everyone in Twilight Town: Seifer and Setzer glaring at each other with Fuu and Rai on Seifer's side. Olette, Pence, Hayner, and Raze all embracing each other, faces frozen in laughs. Then there was the jewelry shop owner, everyone. In the corner by Olette and their group was a gaggle of people. There was one, a woman with light pink ringlets and blue eyes and man with blonde hair and a baby blue gaze. Then there was two girls. The one on the left was very short with a sea salt ice cream in her mouth. Her hair was in long curls and she wore a plain white dress. The other had her arm around the girl, short cut bleach blonde hair falling in her eyes.

Aria smiled and a single tear dripped onto the glass cover. "Thanks, Akiane." She whispered, embracing her sister.


	20. Chapter 20-Christmas on an Island

"Good thing Hayner gave me a backpack." Aria said softly as she packed. She put in her old white dress, her two piece outfit, her pink sweater combo, and a pair of top of that, she piled on her tooth brush, her phone, headphones, and the picture Akiane had given her. She was wearing the clothes Sora had given her: light green and blue leggings with a white dress over them. The dress was strapless and had buttons going from top to bottom(bottom being just at the top of her thighs). She slipped on a pair of black, knee-high, lace-up boots and tied her curls back into a ponytail.

Aria slipped on the backpack and left her room, walking to the kitchen. Akiane sat at the counter talking to Sora.

Aria coughed and sneezed a few times. She had gotten a cold last night but persisted they go to the island anyways. She stood beside Sora and nodded. "I'm ready." Akiane sighed and stood.

She embraced her sister and tears dripped down her cheeks. "Visit. And come back safe, Ari." Aria hugged her sister back and said goodbye.

**XXX**

"Sora!" Kairi cried. She jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. Aria laughed and Kairi squeezed her next. "Oh, my gosh! You're back!" She beamed at them and took their hands suddenly, racing towards the shore. Riku sat in the sand talking with Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus.

"Guys! They're back!" Kairi shouted as she ran. Everyone turned and grinned. Selphie jumped up and finished the distance, snatching Aria from her friend and embracing her.

While everyone hugged and laughed, Riku sat back, smiling. "Oh!" Kairi giggled. "Merry Christmas Sora, Aria."

Aria nodded. "Thanks."

Sora chuckled. "Where's the Christmas tree?"

"We have it in the shed this year." Selphie said, her hand joined with Aria's. "Come on! We've got some for you two!"

They moved as a group towards the shed. Everyone was overjoyed that Sora and Aria were back.

When they got inside, Sora laughed. The tree was one of the kind that grew by the secret cave by the waterfall. It's branches were strung with popcorn strands and a paopu fruit sat on the top. There was a sort of tradition at Destiny Islands that everyone pitch in to buy one person a gift(example: Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, and Aria would all team up and buy a gift for Sora, etc.), so there was only one present for each child on the island.

Aria smiled. "It looks nice."

Kairi patted the floor beside her as she sat down on the almost rotting wood. "Come tell us all about your trip and then we'll give presents."

So they told. Sora and Aria took turns telling the story of their near three months in Twilight Town. Aria even described her "voices" scenario.

"Woah. That's not fair, you know." Wakka said, absently playing with his Blitzball ball. "It never snows here. Stays pretty warm."

Aria giggled. "It was fun, but I missed you guys."

"Are you ready for presents?" Kairi asked.

Sora shrugged. "Sure,"

At the end of gift giving, Aria had gotten a white little stuffed kitty with blue button eyes, Sora received a new bathing suit since he had resorted to swimming in his boxers, Kairi and Selphie got matching necklaces made of twine and shells, Wakka got a new ball, Tidus a wooden sword, and Riku was given a phone because his broke.

Aria pressed her kitty to her chest, grinning. Kairi got Riku to help her put on her necklace. She noticed how Riku's hands lingered and let out a sly giggle.

It was after noon when they took down the paopu and shared it all with each other. "Mmm!" Aria licked a finger. "That's the first time I've ever had a paopu fruit!"

"Delicious isn't it?" Selphie spoke.

"Soooraa!" A voice called.

"Oh, my Mom." Sora and everyone stood and he and Aria left, waving goodbye.

They got to his house and Aria left him alone to talk with his mother. She trudged into his room, tired and ill. Aria kept sneezing and sniffling as she got into his room. Setting her backpack down and dressing into her pajamas, Aria sat on the edge of Sora's bed. She yawned and laid down, half her legs hanging off the bed.

Sora came in an hour later with macaroni and cheese for Aria. She ate it slowly, freezing cold even though she herself was hot. When she was done, Sora wordlessly took it back down and came back. He smiled softly when he found Aria curled into a little ball asleep.

He gently nudged her onto one side of the bed and crawled in himself. It was small but he didn't mind.

As more stars appeared in the dark night sky, Sora fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21-Unmei

_Three Months Later..._

Aria blinked awake, dazed and still unused to waking up to so much sun. She sat up and stretched to find Sora gone. A pile of his clothes was by the door and Aria looked out the window. Sora and Kairi were down by the beach, splashing each other playfully. It was still Christmas break but school would be starting in a week.

She laid back down and rolled off the bed with a light thud, laughing. Aria rose and went into a corner to dress into her newly bought bathing suit, a white two-piece with blue stripes. She brushed her teeth then ran out of the house and onto the warm sand. For a moment, Aria just stood there in the sunlight, smiling slightly with a gentle breeze tangling her ringlets.

"Hey, Aria!" Kairi shouted as she waved. "Good morning!"

Sora turned and saw her. A smile lit up his face and he paused splashing Kairi to wave at her. Aria tilted her head slightly and grinned.

She ran into the just-barely-warm-enough water. Aria giggled and dived into the deeper part, opening her eyes to watch fish swim away swiftly. Aria burst to the surface, her hair flying around her like a halo. She dove under again and paddled back to her friend and boyfriend. Kairi laughed.

"You're a good swimmer Aria! I thought Twilight Town didn't have a pool." Kairi said as she surfaced.

"No, but you can take a train to the beach. Raze and Akiane used to take me all the time." She answered simply, struggling to stand in even the shallow area.

Sora chuckled as her chin went under again and abruptly reached over to grab her under her arms and lift Aria onto his shoulders. She squealed and wobbled but grabbed onto fist-fulls of his hair.

"Hey guys!" Selphie and Tidus called. They raced into the waves and joined them.

"Morning, Selphie! Morning, Tidus!" Aria chimed, giggling.

"Hey, let's wrestle! I'll get on Kairi's shoulders and Aria and I can duel to the death!" Tidus suggested, pumping his fist in the air enthusiastically.

Kairi looked doubtful she would hold him but nodded. Selphie helped Tidus on Kairi's shoulders. "You're actually pretty light." She grunted.

"What the hell is going on?" Wakka chuckled, spiking Aria with his Blitzball ball and causing her to topple off Sora's shoulders. She laughed and climbed back on.

"Tidus and I are going to fight to the death!" she beamed at him and reached down to grab Wakka's ball. With a grunt, Aria chucked it at him unexpectedly, giggling all the while as hit slammed into his face.

"Ack!" He fell back into the waves, surprised.

"Heh, ignore him!" Tidus made mock claws at Aria and growled. "Let's fight!"

Sora laughed and stepped closer to Kairi. She stumbled forwards and Aria reached across to interlock her hands with Tidus's. They smiled at each other and pushed as hard as they could. In an exclaim of surprise, they both went down with their mounts. Everyone, including Wakka, bubbled up seconds later, guffawing.

"It's a tie." Declared a cool voice at the shoreline. Riku stood there, a slight grin on his face.

"Oh, good morning Riku!" Aria said as he got into the water with them.

"Sleeping in as usual, I see." Sora teased. He sprang onto his friend's back, dragging him under the water. Aria giggled and watched them play fight.

"Hey, Kairi?" Aria said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about asking Sora if we could all go see the different worlds. Like Sora did when he was trying to find you and Riku."

Kairi blinked. "Oh."

"What?"

"Well, it's just that I was actually thinking the same thing."

"R-Really?

Kairi nodded. "Yeah. It'd be fun. No bad guys, just exploring, right?"

"Yup, it would be a nice time to relax and enjoy ourselves." Aria sighed as she remembered something. "What about school? I don't even go here and I don't even need to, anyways. But you guys do."

Kairi shrugged. "Too bad for school then." She winked, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Whatcha girls talking about?" Tidus asked, swimming over.

"Who us? Oh, just periods and yaoi manga." Kairi joked, ruffling his hair.

"Aww, yuck!" He gagged and swam away quickly.

Aria giggled. You've just ruined a boy's childhood, Kairi."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, well. Anyways, we were planning that bonfire tonight, right? We can ask about it then."

Aria nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Are you serious?!" Wakka shouted.

"Ha. Looks like Tidus told Wakka what we were talking about." Kairi snorted as Wakka rushed over.

"Why?!" Was all he said.

"Geez, we were just joking." She laughed.

Aria nodded. "Mm-hmm!"

"Phew! I thought he was serious!" Wakka chortled and shook his head. "You girls do realize that you just ruined his mind, right?"

Aria tittered. "Our bad."

Suddenly there was a call. Everyone looked up to see Sora's mom standing at the edge of the shoreline. She called out again, waving her arms.

The group raced out of the water and crowded around his mom.

"Oh, goodness. I'm sorry if I worried you all but I just need some help."

"What is it, Mom?" Sora inquired, his hands behind his head.

"Well, you see, I found a cat by tge front door but when I had opened the door, it scared it away. It ran up a really tall tree and it's stuck, poor thing."

Aria broke into a frown. "Oh, no! Where is it?!" Sora's mother pointed to a tree by the shack and in an instant, Aria was off. She got to the tree in no time flat and had already began to size up her opponent.

"Don't climb it, Aria!" Kairi protested as Aria readied herself. But she ignored her and jumped up, catching at the rough, layered bark. She huffed as her right hand slipped. Aria grabbed on tighter and scooted herself up the tree.

A little more than ten feet of tree later, Ari had reached the branches. The cat mewed at her pitifully and blinked its bi-colored eyes at her. "C-Come 'ere, kitty kitty." Aria panted. As if on command, the feline sprung onto her bare shoulders. Aria breathed out in relief and slowly clambered down the tree. Carefully, she lowered herself and her companion to the soft sand.

Everyone clapped and Sora ran over to hug her. But the cat wouldn't allow it. She swiped out at him with an outstretched black paw, claws unsheathed. Sora jumped back and laughed. "I think it likes you."

The cat hissed and purred, rubbing against Aria. The feline herself was about the size of a kitten though it was definitely grown up. She had long, raven-colored fur and a set of one yellow, one amber, eyes. The cat smelled like coconuts and saltwater waves.

"Aww!" Aria gushed. She took the tiny cat of her shoulders and hugged it to her chest. "You adorable baby!" Aria giggled. "I'm going to call you Unmei!"


	22. Chapter 22-Thanks for Listening

"You're keeping it?" Wakka asked.

"Of course!" Aria giggled and the cat jumped on her head, purring and making biscuits on her scalp. Aria winced and Unmei stopped when she realized it was hurting her. Instead, Unmei curled up into a little ball, guarding her new friend with one slitted amber eye,

"Aww! It likes you!" Sora's mom said, smiling in that way moms did.

"Yeah, but why 'Unmei?'" Tidus asked.

"It means destiny." Aria reached up to scratch the cat's head.

Sora laughed. "How are you gonna feed it?"

"It's a cat. It eats fish." She shrugged. "I got two hands to hands to catch with."

"Heh. Bare-hand fishing on an island." Kairi giggled. "That should be fun to watch."

Aria nodded, forgetting her new pet was lounging on her skull. It yowled and slid off, landing on all fours at the sand by her feet. Aria gasped and snatched up Unmei, squeezing her in hugs and apologizing.

"Aria...are you sure you can take care of a pet?" Wakka inquired warily.

She scowled. "I'm 15. I am plenty responsible."

Kairi shrugged and teased, "Well, if you say so."

Selphie laughed as Unmei hissed at Kairi, swatting at the ruby-haired girl. Aria smiled and stroked the lithe body of the feline lovingly.

Sora chuckled as Unmei clawed her way onto Aria's shoulder, perching there like a raven. The cat meowed and rasped her tongue over her paw, closing her eyes. Aria squealed in love and giggled.

"Oh, yes," Sora's mother said, "I forgot. I came out of the house in the first place to say lunch was ready."

"Thanks!" Wakka shouted as he streaked towards Sora's home.

"H-Hey!" Tidus cried, running after him with Selphie, Kairi, and Riku."Don't eat it all, Wakka!"

Aria giggled after dashed behind them, clutching Unmei tightly.

**XXX**

"I guess we should start gathering the firewood before it gets too dark." Kairi suggested, standing from where everyone sat in a loose circle on the shed roof.

Riku nodded and slunk off, wordlessly beginning. Aria rose with everyone else and stretched.

"Okay, Unmei. Let's go get some firewood!" She cheered, pumping her fist in the air. Unmei meowed enthusiastically and raised a paw, too. Together, the two went off to search. Sora and Kairi stayed behind.

"I'm glad she's so happy here." Sora whispered, smiling after her.

"I've been meaning to ask something."

"What?"

Kairi snickered. "Are you two dating?"

His face flushed and he looked down. "Yeah. Sorry I'm just now saying it three months later. I just.."

"No, no, it's okay. I'm happy for you, Sora." Kairi hugged her friend kindly.

"Thanks, Kairi." Sora grinned and started climbing down the roof and towards the middle of the beach's shore where they usually had their bonfires.

"So, uh, how long?" Kairi asked as she walked beside him. He had his hands behind his head lazily, kicking at sand as he walked.

"How long have we been going out?" Kairi nodded. "About...six months."

She snorted. "Please tell me you've kissed."

Sora blushed and scratched the back of his neck, avoiding her eyes. "Yeah."

"Really?!" Kairi giggled, excited in that way girls only got when talking about love. "How long? With tongue?! Was it good?"

Sora's face went beyond a simple blush. "Er, I dunno. We've kissed with tongue, though. And, uh..yeah...it was."

Kairi squealed and stopped, turning to shake her friend excitedly. "Oh, my gosh! _That's so adorable!_"

Sora rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Kairi grew serious. "She hasn't forced you into anything, has you?"

Sora blinked in shock. "What? N-No!"

Kairi dipped her head, approving. "Good."

They continued strolling. "Wait...you haven't spoiled her virtue or anything either, have you Sora?"

He shook his head quickly. "No! Kairi, we're only 15! Plus, I would never do anything to her she didn't let me do."

Kairi smiled faintly. "That's good."

"Kairi..." Sora looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Are you okay?"

She laughed sadly. "Sorta."

"What is it?"

"Well, lets say I like these two guys. One has already got a girlfriend but the other is single and likes me back. Thing is, I like y-I mean, the guy with the girlfriend better." Kairi sighed and looked at her shoes. They had stopped walking tabs came to stand beside their destination. Sora was silent, the sound of crashing waves in the background. The sun had completely disappeared by now and the moon shine high above. Tiny pinpricks of light dusted the night sky, twinkling.

Sora stared out at the waves thoughtfully. "Well, I dunno. I guess you could tell them both your feelings for them and then wait to decide wether you should make a move." He shrugged. "I'm not good at love. You should ask Selphie or Aria, Kairi." He grinned and turned to laugh carefreely.

Kairi smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I will. Thanks for listening, though."

"No, problem. That's what best friends are for, right?" Sora winked at Kairi.

"Heeey, guys!" Tidus called. Sora and Kairi swiveled to see Wakka, Tidus, Riku, Selphie, Aria, and Unmei racing towards them with logs in their grips. Wakka and Riku had the most and Tidus, Aria, and Selphie had second to least. In other rear, winning first place in how many sticks you cannot collect, Unmei padded along. She had a single branch in her jaws.

They all threw down their logs in the usual spot, everyone panting besides Riku, who was currently lounging by the pile care-freely. Unmei trudged over and dropped her tiny stick into the stock, collapsing.

Aria giggled and scooped up her cat. "Nice work, Unmei. It's the effort that counts."

"Nice, guys." Kairi nodded at the large stack of wood. "Okay, lets get this fire started, shall we?"


	23. Chapter 23-Promises

Riku and Sora were talking together and Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were huddled by the fire in a separate group. Aria was alone by the shore, waves lapping at her toes.

She looked down at Unmei who was staring up at her with different colored eyes. The cat tilted its head and meowed, kneading her stomach (Aria had her legs tucked to her chest and her hands on her knees). Aria sighedand whispered, "Looks like its just you and me, Unmei."

Unmei mewed again and pushed her nose against Aria's. Aria smiled and kissed the top of the cat's head, casting her gaze over the ocean. She reached out to skim her fingertips over the wet sand where the water and the dry sand met. A greedy wave washed up, dragging at the sand and smoothing the line Aria had made before pulling itself back in itself.

Aria sighed again and rested her head on her hands. Unmei mrrowed with concern and clambered on top of her head.

She watched the stars reflect in the water, shimmering and shaking. In a sudden burst, a giant wave crashed onto the shore, almost soaking Aria's butt if she hadn't moved out of the way.

"You okay?" Inquired a cool voice beside her. She looked over, too serene to be surprised. Riku had moved to sit beside her, one leg drawn close to him and the other sprawled out. He propped himself up with an arm and draped the other one on his knee.

Aria looked out over the water again. She made a noise that said "I dunno".

"Hmm. Why?"

Aria closed her eyes, breathing gently. "I told you all about the voice I heard, right?"

Riku grunted.

"Well it's stopped. It stopped a week ago. Just got quieter and quieter until I couldn't hear it anymore. It worries me. I don't know why but that voice...it felt like the only reason it spoke was to help me, not to scare me. All the time, it said things about Nobodies and Organization 13, and sometimes even how sorry it was. But...Now that voice is gone. It's like something bad is about to happen, like the calm before a storm."

Riku nodded once. "You know, I feel that, too. It's been too peaceful for too long. Sora never defeated all of the Organization members and Heartless-Heartless are created by the darkness in people's hearts. I've come to learn that there is darkness in every heart, every world, no matter how pure."

Aria cracked open one eye and glanced at Riku. He was staring off into the distance, his eyes unfocused. This was the second time Aria had ever seen him show any other emotion that collectiveness or boredom.

She opened her eyes completely and whispered, "A promise forgotten but never broken."

Riku scoffed and his sight focused on her. "Promises. They suck sometimes don't they?"

Aria smiled and nodded slightly. "That's true."

Riku laughed under his breath. "Did you know Kairi is over there asking Sora about taking the gummi ship and going on an 'adventure' around the worlds."

Aria giggled. "Actually yes. I told her to ask for the both of use."

"Why? Can't you ask yourself?"

"I could, but Kairi knows him better than me so I thought it would be better."

"Yeah." Riku chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" Aria said defensively.

"Nothing. Just remembering the island before it was swallowed by darkness."

"Was it fun back then?"

Riku shrugged. "Sure. If you call be annoyed by Sora and Kairi all day. 'fun.'"

She looked over at him. "You don't really mean that, do you?"

"No. It really was fun. The only good days of my life."

"But...what about now?"

Riku shook his head forlornly. "No. I'm too scarred by what the still lingering darkness has done to me."

"Sora says you used to be all confident before." Aria muttered.

"Heh. I don't know if you would call it that, exactly. But back then, I had more pride in myself. I was free, young, athletic, happy."

"Hey, Riku?"

"Hmm?" He said this without looking away from the starlit sky.

"I'm sorry that all that stuff happened to you all." Aria whispered softly. On top of her head, Unmei mewed in agreement.

Riku was about the say something when Sora rushed over and Unmei sprang off Aria's head. His Keyblade was in his hand and they jumped up. "G-Guys!" His eyes were wide. "Dusks!"

Aria gasped and summoned Beautiful Melody. She had never seen a Dusk but had heard enough about them. "Where? Why?" Aria asked at the same time as Riku who had just summoned his own weapon called a Way to the Dawn.

"Over by the paopu tree!" He cried.

They took off running towards the heavily leaning tree,dashing across the bridge.

"Where is everyone else?" Aria shouted.

"Kairi and Wakka and hiding and defending them." Sora answered.

When they got to the tiny island, Dusks warped in front if them, dancing around. The trio (plus a cat) of friends readied themselves for battle.

They launched closer to the enemies, each Keyblade weirder slashing at the Dusks warily. A Dusk swirled around Aria and scratched her cheek with its claw-like hands. She growled and continued battling. Beside her, Unmei was clinging into the back of a Nobody, yowling and clawing and biting. Sora and Riku fought side by side by the bridge, perfectly coordinating their moves.

Abruptly, a figure appeared and destroyed them all with a loudly purring chain saw. It was a dark figure with a spontaneous splash of scarlet hair peeking out of a drawn hood.

The shadow finished its enemies off and flitted closer to stand in front of them. With a flick of a lightly-tanned wrist, the hood uncovered her face. She winked her cat-eyes at Aria and purred.

"No need to thank me, babe."


	24. Chapter 24-Hooded-man

***Warning! Retaliana has a bad pottymouth in this chapter. Sorry for her attitude.***

"R-Retaliana?!" Aria and Sora exclaimed simultaneously. Unmei sprung onto Aria's shoulders and crouched.

Retalia let out a purr, chuckling. "The same." Her gaze flickered over to Riku, who was standing there in confusion. "And who might this hotshot be?"

Aria laughed despite the fact that Dusks had just appeared on the island. "This is Riku. Riku, this is our friend Rae."

Sora looked back at the feline-like teen. "Retaliana, what are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. Akiane and I..." Retaliana's cheeks darkened and she cleared her throat. "We were, uh, talking when we passed out. Woke up here. Aki said this little island looked like the place you described when you guys came back and she went looking for you guys."

Aria gasped. "Aki is here?!"

Retalia nodded. "Sure is, babe. Anyways, what were those things?"

"The things you just killed?" Sora asked. "They're called Dusks."

"Hmm..Y'know, Akiane told me about them once but I never thought I would see any. Didn't the Nobodies, like, die or something?"

"Well, I didn't defeat all of them in the first place but there are more than just the Organization 13 Nobodies. Nobodies are created by the remains of people that were turned into Heartless and Heartless are created by Darkness. Darkness will never go away so Heartless and Nobodies never will either."

"Sora," Riku said patiently, "These explanations are nice and all, but we've got company."

They did, in fact, have plenty of company. Gaggles of Dusks, Samurais, and Dancers had materialized behind them. Aria sighed in exasperation and readied her Keyblade. Sora and Riku got into position and Retaliana moved to stand protectively in front of Aria.

A Dusk lurched forward and a flash of light blurred through it. The enemy disappeared when it died. Everyone turned to see Akiane standing on the edge of the mini island, a dully gleaming brass pistol in her grip. She smiled at them and started to reload, whipping ammo out of a thighstrap above a holster. Aria giggled in relief of findng her sister and lunged forward, sweeping Beautiful Melody in a wide arc over another Dusk's head. It died but a Dancer swiftly took its place and Retaliana finished it off. Sora and Riku dove into battle, helping destroy the Nobodies.

When all of the annoying creatures were finally gone, Aria dashed over and hugged her sibling tightly. "Akiane!" She cried, burrying her face in Akiane's stomach. She was wearing a short, sleeveless black dress with a silver X over the front, tied off at the waist by the same silver fabric. Akiane pocketed her gun and bent down to embrace Aria, smiling.

Retaliana cleared her throat and smirked. "Heart-warming reunions aside, I would like to know where the hell I am and why."

Aria stood and said softly, "Actually, I wonder why, too." She looked at Sora and Riku for answers and they both took a step back, hands up.

"Don't look at us," Sora muttered defensively. "I'm as clueless as the rest of you guys."

Retalia scoffed and wacked him upside the head. "Hmph. Some help you are."

"Hey!" He swatted at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

Aria laughed and her Keyblade disappeared with a fleeting aroma of fresh roses. "Be nice you tw-"

Suddenly, a voice sounded in her head. It was the voice that had gone silent recently. It said just two words: _...behind you..._

Aria turned before everyone else. The sound of a Dark Corridor opening made Sora gasp and Riku growl. The portal had opened up in the middle of the beach by the dying fire everyone had made. A black-hooded figure stepped out, hood up, and turned to look at them. "An Organization member!" Sora shouted as he ran across the bride with everyone hard on his heels. When they got to the shore, the figure threw off it's hood. It was the same teen who had killed Aria almost three years ago. Aria stumbled back and choked out, "I-It's the man who killed me.." Akiane snarled, her pistol already aiming for the boy's head.

"Whoa, there." The man chuckled. "Feisty, eh?

"You-what the hell are you fucking doing here?" Retaliana barked, her chainsaw humming softly.

"Language." The boy shook his head and tsked, his choppy, long blue-green hair falling into his dark green eyes. He grinned, flashing perly white teeth. "Anyways, I'm here to tell you all something."

Aria, who was trembling behind Sora, poked out her head. "Yeah, well, we're not going to listen to you!"

"Really? That's a pity, then. I was just going to warm you all, but I guess that confused prey is more entertaining to kill, right? Oh, well, suit yourselves." The boy turned and started walking back.

"W-Wait!" Sora called. The stranger turned and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What are you going to warn us about?" Akiane asked softly.

So you do care, then?"

Aria glared at her killer but nodded reluctantly.

"Heh, I thought so. Very well, then." The boy sighed. "I was just going to warn you about my plans, is all."

"Your 'plans'?" Riku repeated warily.

"Yes. You see, I like to keep my victims updated. Keeps 'em on their toes."

"Goddam!" Retalia growled. "Just tell us already, bastard!"

"Okay, okay." The Nobody smirked and started pacing in front of them lazily. "Well, I have this idea. Since all of the other Organization members have perished because of the little twerp," he nodded towards Sora. "I thought, 'Hey! Why don't I create my own Organization 13. A group of elite Nobodies with absolutly no feelings whatsoever.' That's why I'm bringing all of you together. By gathering my targets in one place, I can finish them off all at one! Smart, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Aria inquired, standing straighter. "Are you saying _you_ brought Akiane and Retaliana here?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Quick, aren't you, Aria Braelynn."

Aria stiffened at the sound of her name. "H-H-How do you know my name?"

"I _killed _you. Don't I seem like the type who would know their victim first?"

Retaliana put a hand on her hip and snorted. "No, you look like the type of evil physco who kills anyone they want to because they got bored on a Saturday night."

"Why Saturday night? I prefer my killing sprees on Friday."

"Alright!" Sora interupted.

"Yes, enough idle chatter!" Akiane shouted, cocking her pistol. She grunted and shot at the Nobody. He dodged swiftly and chuckled under his breath.

"I can see you aren't the kind of person who like to know their prey's name beforehand." He sighed heavily.

"What is your name, anyways?" Sora asked curiously.

"My name?" The stranger laughed and flicked on his hood and sauntered back to his Dark Corridor. _"My name..."_ He disappeared and his sentance lingered on the air as the portal vanished.

_"...is Xavor."_


	25. Chapter 25-So They're Staying?

Aria dashed forward, Keyblade in hand. But Xavor was already gone, having disappeared with a chuckle. She sighed and bit her lip, dropping to the sand. "I almost had him..." Tears welled in her eyes and she wiped the away. Akiane knelt beside her and tried to comfort her softly. Unmei had jumped off Aria's shoulders and padded closer to nuzzle her master, mewing.

Retaliana huffed and dropped her chainsaw. "Well, jackass is gone. Too bad we didn't get to kill him before he left."

Riku grunted in agreement and a Way to the Dawn vanished in a flash of light. Sora's Keyblade did the same and he took a deep breath. "It really is too bad." Aria and Akiane stood. They walked over and stood in a loose circle with everyone else.

"Sora! Riku! Aria!" Kairi shouted as she ran over. "Did you get 'em?" She asked, panting.

Sora nodded and smiled. "Oh! Kairi, this is Retaliana and Akiane. Remember them?"

Kairi looked at the two warily. "The girls from Twilight Town. Nice to meet you both. I'm Kairi."

Akiane dipped her head and Retalia winked, making Kairi shudder and Riku chuckle softly.

Tidus, Wakka, Sora's Mom, and Selphie all came sprinting over. Sora's mother instantly hugged him tightly and Tidus and Wakka crowded around Riku, asking questions and then passing the answers on to Kairi. Selphie stood by Aria, embracing her friend.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Selphie exclaimed after Aria had introduced her sister and friend to her.

"Me too." Sora joined, moving over to stand in front of them.

Aria blushed and looked down, smiling faintly. "I can take care of myself, you know."

Retaliana chortled. "Yeah. We all know how that turned out when you 'took care of yourself' the day you _died._"

Aria rolled her eyes and swatted at Retaliana playfully.

Akiane had eventually wandered off, surveying the Destiny Islands. She wondered at the star shaped fruit paopu fruit and marveled at the soft sand and beautiful waves. This was the first time she had ever been on a beach besides the beach her, Raze, and Aria occasionally went to in Twilight Town. It was peaceful and calm here, a perfect place.

_Am I really on a whole 'nother world? _Akiane thought in disbeleif. Who would've thought there were many worlds outside her own. She sighed and kicked at the sand with her black boots, watching the sky begin to lighten as dawn approached. The stars slowly started to fade and Akiane stared as if she had never seen days change. _Are each of those tiny stars other worlds? Is one of them Twilight Town, my home?_

Akiane looked away and inhaled deeply for a moment before turning back to the others.

* * *

"Well, I don't see why they have to go back." Kairi said. It was an hour or two later and the sun had risen. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Sora's Mom, and Riku had left to sleep so only Retaliana, Aria, Sora, Kairi, and Akiane were left. They sat on the shed roof drinking lemonade Sora's Mom had made before she left.

Aria took a sip of her lemonade (even though she hated lemonade, she drank it to be gracious) and nodded. "Yeah. It'll be a waste of time to bring them back."

"You do know we're right here." Retaliana muttered as she finished her beverage. "You're talking about us like we're not." Akiane laughed and leaned back.

"Hey Aki," Aria said, taking another dainty sip and yawning. "Where did you get those clothes, anyways?"

"Hmm...I don't know. I woke up in them, I guess." She answered with a shrug.

Sora laughed and took a slurp from his paper cup, sighing and puting his hands behind his head care-freely. "Hey, you know those Dusks and stuff? I bet Xavor summoned them."

Kairi nodded. "Sounds like it. I mean, he's a Nobody so he can, right?"

Aria shrugged. She reached over to scratch behind Unmei's ears, making the cat purr loudly and close her eyes.

"Where did you get that cat?" Rae asked with a purr like Unmei's. She leaned closer to grab the cat when it sprung up, swiping out with sharp claws. One snagged on her finger and she winced, putting the cut in her mouth.

"Sorry. I forgot to warm you that Unmei doesn't like other people." Aria giggled, flashing a thumbs up at her pet.

Rae shot her a glare and reached for her lemonade, snatching it from her and drinking it all. Aria laughed and shrugged.

"So it's decided?" Kairi asked. "But if they're going to stay, where are they going to sleep? Aria barely has a place to sleep."

"Well, if this shed is empty," Akiane suggested, "We can make tent in here. I don't mind."

Retaliana snorted. "And I don't? Looks like I don't have a choice."

Aria grinned. "Nope."


	26. Chapter 26-We Leave

**_WARNING! Beginning is slightly M-rated!_**

* * *

_Sora pushed Aria up against the shed wall. They had been talking a moment before and Aria had said something, though he was so close she couldn't really think straight. He pressed his mouth to hers and his hands slid up her thighs. They shucked up her dress and rested on her hips. Aria gasped when he slid his tongue into her mouth, moaning. She pressed him closer still, having to reach on her toes just to kiss him._

_He bit at her lower lip teasingly and slowly trailed one hand farther up, lifting her old white dress higher. He stopped above her breasts and placed his hand on her chest, kneading her clothed breast playfully. She moaned again and shifted closer to him once more, rubbing herself against her boyfriend. He chuckled darkly and grinded his groin over her, erection intensifying. Aria squeaked as his hand slipped onto the waistband of her panties, slowly dragging them off her smooth, flawless skin._

_But when she opened her eyes to look at him, the boy kissing her wasn't Sora. It was Xavorm his coat hood drawn back to reveal his evil smirk. "He isn't giving you what you need is he, Aria?"_

* * *

Aria gasped awake to see Sora leaning over her, worried as he shook her gently. "Aria?" He sighed as she looked over at him and let her go. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"Were you having a bad dream? You were moaning and thrashing."

Aria blushed and smiled quickly. "I was? Thats weird. I don't remember my dream."

"Well, anyways, meet us all on the paopu tree in a few minutes, okay?" Sora leaned over to kiss her lovingly before walking out of the room. She swung her legs over the bed and shuddered as her dream flooded through her mind.

Aria stretched and stood. It was the day after Akiane and Retaliana had shown up and practically everyone had slept all day before just to catch up. She crossed the room to where her bag lay and picked out the same dress she had been wearing in her dream only a moment before. Slipping into the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair, she peeked into the mirror. Living on Destiny Islands where she played and ran so much, Aria had lost a bit of her fragile build and had developed a small ammount of sinewy muscles. Not enough to show reallu, but enough to give her strength. She smiled and ran out of the house, waving good morning to Sora's mom, and sprinted towards the bridge.

Sora, Riku, and Selphie were already there, sitting on the bended bough of the paopu tree and laughing. The sun had just risen and its warm rays tinted their figures with gold. She stopped to stand beside the tree, panting slightly.

"Hey, Aria!" Selphie grinned and patted a spot inbetween her and Sora. Aria scooted along the tree with asisstance from Riku and Sora and carefully sat down.

"Good, morning, guys." Aria said cheerfully.

"Heey!" Tidus and Wakka called. Aria turned and saw them running over with Akiane and Retaliana. Before she could do anything, Wakka abruptly spiked Aria with his ball he had gotten for Christmas. She sqeaked and toppled off the paopu tree, landing with a splash in the water below. She floated to the surface and giggled, spitting out water.

Wakka stood on the edge of the island above her, laughing. Aria snorted and snatched up the ball, chucking it at Wakka. He caught it easily and smirked.

Suddenly, Unmei yowled and clawed at his leg, making him jump and fall off the island. Wakka sputtered and bubbled up, laughing. "Yeah! Go Unmei!" Aria cheered, receiving another wack from Wakka's ball. Unmei purred and curled her tail over her paws, mewing proudly.

Selphie giggled and reached over to shove Sora into the water, too. He wobbled for a second before plumeting off. He splashed in beside her and laughed, throwing water on Selphie and Riku. They laughed and jumped in with them, starting an all out "who-can-get-their-opponets-the-wettest war."

Taking over the empty spots on the paopu tree, Akiane and Retaliana sat watching the whole thing, laughing when Riku dunked Sora's head under, holding him there for a second before letting him go. Sora came up sputtering and started to chase Riku around.

Soon, Kairi got there and everyone got out of the water to come gather on the island. Everyone dried off and sat together, still laughing.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, guys, we need to talk." Kairi announced once everyone had settled.

"About what?" Tidus asked.

"Well, Kairi and I were talking," Sora said, "and we thought it would be nice if we could all go out and explore the worlds again. And though it was origionally supposed to be a vacation-like trip, since Xavor came, I assume it isn't going to be anymore. But even if we decide not to all go, Aria and her sister have to, at least."

"So, when you say this, you really mean all of us?" Wakka inquired thoughtfully. At Sora's nodded, he sighed. "Look, this sounds fun and all, but I prefer to stay on the island." Tidus and Selphie nodded.

Kairi smiled. "That's okay. We understand. But..Sora, Riku, and I...well, we have to go."

Selphie hugged her friend. "We know. We'll miss you guys. When are you all going?"

Sora looked up. "We were planning to leave in a few days but when Xavor showed up I thought it would be best to go tonight."

Retaliana grinned. "It's settled then. Tonight, we leave."


	27. Chapter 27-Time to Go!

"You're leaving again?" Aria heard Sora's mom say softly. She was up in his room and she sat at the table, drinking a glass of water warily with Unmei perched on her shoulder. There was Sora's mumbled response and his mother began to reply when Aria sighed and stood, storming out of the house. Aria hated being the source of him leaving all the time. She never told him to come with her and Aki but when she protested, he just ignored her for a while. It was obvious he was going whether she liked it or not.

She stood in front of Sora's house, pacing anxiously. Aria kicked at the sand with her shoes and sighed again, running her slender fingers through her water-tangled ringlets. Above her, the sound of Sora's Mom eventually coming to understand why he was going was a constant background noise as she walked back and forth.

"Aria?" Retaliana purred as she strolled over, causing Unmei to hiss. She chuckled and held up her hands in mock surrender, winking at the feline. "Woah, there, tiger."

Aria pasted on a smile and looked up at her friend. "Hey."

"Damn. You're wearing a hole into the earth, babe. What's eatin' away at you?" Retaliana sat down at the edge of Aria's pacing perimeters and lounged there lazily.

"It's my fault he goes away so much. I feel like...I dunno..." She growled in frustration.

Retalia laughed. "That makes sense that it bothers you so much. Just from Akiane's stories and being around you for a short while, I can tell your the kind of person who would rather struggle silently than let others worry over you. Selfless, that's what you are."

She snorted. "Sure."

"I mean it!" Retaliana said firmly.

"Well, that doesn't mean it's not my fault."

"Never said it did." She looked up, watching the sun lower. It was almost sunset and they would have to start packing soon. "But that kid, he really loves you, you know."

Aria stopped pacing and took a deep breath. "You...really think so?" She whispered.

"Of course. Anyone could see it. Even if you decided to be nothing but friends, he would still be by your side."

"Who would?" Sora asked, walking out with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

"Y-" Retaliana began. Aria snarled and Unmei pounced on the other girl, spitting and hissing. She hissed back and rolled out of the way, panting.

"No one." Aria grunted, closing the topic.

"Okaay...Well, anyways, my Mom said I'm free to go. She just wants us to visit every month." Sora announced as he sat beside Retaliana. Unmei mewed andscrabbled into Aria's arms, purring loudly.

"I hope you thanked her." Aria joked half-heartedly in a scolding tone.

Sora nodded and yawned, stretching. Retaliana sighed and laid down in the sand with her hands behind her head, breasts bouncing. Aria stared at her enviously.

"Anyways, we should probably start getting packed, huh?" Aria murmered.

"I've already." Sora said.

She nodded slowly. "Alright, then. I'll be right back." Aria bent down to kiss his cheek before padding inside and up to Sora's room. She closed the door behind her and immeadiatly started gathering her clothes and such. Stuffing them all into her backpack from Hayner, Aria sat on the edge of her bed, grasping her two cats tightly; the stuffed animal from Christmas and Unmei.

Unmei squirmed out of her grip and jmped on the window sill, prowling there for a moment before springing down. Aria cried out and leaned over the sill, gasping. Unmei sat at the bottom, her claws sunk in the feathers of a bird. She dug into it hungrily and Aria noticed that Retaliana and Sora were gone. She cocked an eyebrow and grabbed her bag, slinging it on and stomping out of the house.

Once outside, Aria peered around but didn't find a trace. She shrugged and went to the shed where Akiane was staying with Retaliana. Opening the door, Aria saw Akiane kneeling beside a paopu fruit, grinning. "Hey," She muttered, looking up.

"Where'd you get that?"

"From the tree, of course."

"How?"

"I fell in the water alot."

Aria giggled and got on her knees beside her sister. "Sora told you the legend, right?"

Akiane nodded and picked the fruit up, examining it. "About how if you share it with someone you care about..."

"...your destinies will become intertwined." Aria finished softly. She smiled and laughed. "Silly but romantic."

"You think it's silly?" Aki inquired, sitting down with Aria.

"A little, yeah."

"Hmm. I don't."

"Really?"

"Yup. I think its sweet. May even be true."

Aria shifted her baby blue gaze to the floor, fiddling with a curl. "Yeah, I guess..."

"Hey." Akiane blinked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Just..." Aria sighed. "nervous, I guess."

She scoffed. "Nervous? Why?"

"What will happen when we meet Xavor again? What will he do? He's already revealed his 'plans' and they don't sound too friendly."

Akiane shrugged and closed her eyes. "I dunno. Its kinda scary when you think about it, y'know?"

Aria nodded silently and smiled as Unmei came trotting in through the crack of the half-open shed door. "My little hunter," Aria cooed, scooping up her cat to craddle it lovingly. Akiane opened her eyes and smirked.

"You two look alike, in a way."

She tilted her head at the same time as Unmei and glanced at Akiane. "Really?"

"Yeah. You both have...I dunno, a feline feel. The way you fight, the way to get when your angry sometimes. I wonder where you got it." Akiane said. Though she really knew. Finn and Felix, the twins, had a sort of tamely feline attitude of siamese cats. She assumed that since they had put their life energy into her she must've gotten it from them.

"Hmm..." Aria inhaled deeply and stood, stretching. "Well, anyways, it's about time to go. Better say our goodbyes, right?"


	28. Chapter 28-Lists

Aria smiled and hugged Selphie, tears spilling over cheeks. "I'm gonna miss you." Aria murmered.

"I'll miss you, too. Be safe and remember to come back every month, you hear?"

"Yeah. Promise?" Tidus asked, grinning.

"Of course she does!" Wakka shouted, playfully throwing his Blitzball ball at Aria's face like he always did. She laughed and ducked only to be hit instead where she crouched by his ball he had gotten for Christmas. Aria squeaked and fell back in the sand.

"Hey! That's cheating!" She giggled, taking Wakka's out-stretched hand. Hoisting her easily to her feet, he swept her into a bear hug.

"I'm gonna miss ya, Aria." He sniffed, letting her go. She looked down and wiped at her eyes.

A hand rested on her shoulder and Aria glanced over to see Riku gazing at her understandingly. "It's time to go now."

Aria nodded and turned back to Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. "I'll see you all soon." She waved and started towards Sora and the others, Riku by her side. Sora's mom was beside Kairi crying as she said goodbye to them. When Aria got over there, she enveloped Aria in a tight embrace. Aria hugged the woman back, starting to cry again.

Pulling away to gaze into her eyes, his mother whispered lovingly, "Take good care of them, Aria Braelynn. And take good care of yourself, too."

She sniffled and nodded. "I will."

"Aria!" Kairi called. "We've got to go before it gets too dark!"

Aria sighed and waved goodbye one more time before heading towards Sora, Riku, Kairi, Akiane, Unmei, and Retaliana.

* * *

"So..." Retaliana put a hand on her hip and tilted her head. "This is Hallow Bastion."

Sora nodded. "Yup."

Aria stood beside Sora, craning her neck. She stroked Unmei absently. "Where is everyone? Leon and Yuppie or whatever."

Kairi snorted. "It's Yuffie, Aria."

She shrugged. "Whatever."

Sora laughed. "Well, it's dark so they're probably at their base."

"Well, that makes sense." Akiane muttered. "Do you know where their base is?"

"Yeah, come on." Sora started walking down through the shops, and towards a house. He knocked on the door and after a moment it opened. A girl with black hair and black outfit stood there, smiling.

"Hey, Squall! Sora's back!" The girl called inside. She rushed them in the "base" and they found themselves in a row in front of the girl, a serious looking guy with a scar on his face, a middle-aged man with a toothpick in his mouth, and a wizard.

Retaliana snorted. "Some group of friends."

Sora sighed and turned to the serious guy. "Hey, Leon."

"Sora." Leon dipped his head and wandered off, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

The girl grinned and stepped closer to them. "Why're you guys here? Something wrong?"

The wizard ran a hand through his long beard. "And who're are your new friends, Sora?"

He laughed. "Oh! Aria, Akiane, Retaliana, Riku, Kairi, this is Merlin, Cid, Leon, and Yuffie."

Yuffie pouted. "That's the Great Ninja Yuffie to you."

Aria stifled a giggle and smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you."

"Mutal." Merlin muttered, starting to pace away boredly.

Cid and Yuffie moved closer still and Yuffie asked, "So, what _are_ you guys doing here?"

Sora started to tell the loose story of how he had met Aria, Retaliana, and Akiane, explaining Xavor's appearence in detail. "So we came here to see if you guys had any idea what to do."

Cid walked over to his computor, trying in some things. "Xavor, thats his name?"

Aria nodded and stood behind him. Unmei sprung out of her arms and went to explore.

Cid sat back. "I found something, but most of the data is probably on the other computor."

Akiane peered at the information and groaned just as Aria bit her lip.

Retaliana put a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Well, it says here that Xavor is the Nobody of somebody back home."

"And?"

"And I have a pretty good idea who it might be." Akiane mumbled, sighing.

Aria stood beside Cid and Yuffie stood beside her. "So the rest of the information is on another computor?" She asked.

Leon detached himselffrom the wall. "I'll take you there."

Aria nodded and blinked graciously at him. They filed out the door with Riku, Kairi, and Retaliana staying behind. As they walked, Sora and Leon talked at the front of the small group.

Aria glanced at Akiane and inquired, "So, who do you think it is?"

She shook her head slowly. "You'll see if I'm correct."

They soon came to a study. Aria cleared her throat. "I don't see the com-"

As soon as she said it, a secret panel opened in the wall.

"Oh." She muttered as they padded in quietly. They stopped in a room with a big computor on one side and a weird glowing thing on the other. Immeadiatly, Leon started typing, standing back to show them when something came up. Aria, too short to see over three people, jumped up and down to try and read who Xavor was a Nobody to.

Akiane sighed heavily and moved back to let herlittle sister see. Aria gasped and stumbled.

"His...His Somebody is...Rysk.." She stuttered, stumbling back.

Sora furrowed his eyebrows. "Rysk? That guy you dated?"

Aria nodded slowly. "But..how?"

Akiane sighed again and started to type something. A moment later, some different data popped up.

"Rysk Yoshiino was officially proclaimed dead three days before Aria Braelynn's death." Leon read aloud.

"So...that's why I ddn't see him for a while. I thought he had left me." Aria whispered.

Akiane hugged her sister gently. "Raze and I knew he was missing but we never told you."

Sora frowned. Exiting out of Ryk's profile, he moved back to Xavor's. "Hmm. Says here, Xavor joined Organization 13 and insantly became Xemnas and Siax's lackey. Apparently he was the cause of many Nobody creations and went around recruitting them all, too. Heres a loose list: Aria Braelynn, Lliana Yan, Cristofer Brines, Monti Brines, and Jinx Winters."

Akiane took a deep breath. "Look's like we're going on a Nobody hunt, huh?"

Sora clicked on each victim's names, pulling up their personal data. "Well, I have the names right here."


	29. Chapter 29-Finding Jaxine

Searching through data, The four had gathered a list:

**Lliana Yan, Traverse Town: Oxana, Atlantica(Not a O13 member)**

**Cristofer Brines, Agrabah: Maddox, Agrabah(Former O13 Member)**

**Monti Brines, Agrabah: Manix, Agrabah(Back to self)**

**Jinx Winters, Hollow Bastion: Jaxine, The World That Never Was(Former O13 Member)**

The first name is their real name, the place after where their human self was last seen, the second name their Nobody title, the world after was the place the Nobody was last seen, and the bit of info in parenthisis is their Nobody status.

Aria stared intently at the list. "So, what, were going to go find some Nobodies and...?"

Akiane took the list and studied it. "And help them realized themselves. That way, they'll become their Somebodies again."

Leon was lounging against the wall again, eyes closed. "How do you know so much about this?"

Akiane stiffened but shrugged casually. "I have my sources."

Aria narrowed her eyes at her sister but said nothing. "Well, it's dark so we might as well rest here tonight."

Sora nodded. "Leon, do you have anywhere we can stay?" He asked.

"There's a hotel down by the shops. Just tell Aerith I sent you, even though she'd let you stay for free anyways."

"Thank you, Leon." Akiane said softly. "You and your friends are very helpful. We apprieticate it."

He opened one eye and nodded silently. Then he left and Sora, Akiane, and Aria were alone. Aria sighed and handed the list to Sora. "So, who are we looking for first?"

"Well, we either go to Agrabah, Atlantica, or the World that Never Was. I say the World that Never Was first."

She shrugged. "Sounds good."

Akiane glanced at them and started to back out of the room. "I'll be right back.." Sora watched her go with confusion but turned back to Aria

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, gently placing his hand on her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes, reaching up to lace her fingers through his.

"Yeah. Just...annoyed, kinda."

He laughed and pressed his forehead against hers. When his spoke, his cool breath tickled her lips and blowed her hair. "Annoyed?"

"I wanted to travel all the worlds without some badguy lurking behind every corner. It was supposed to be fun, not life-threatning. " She whispered.

Sora pressed her into a hug, muttering against her hair. "I know. But your safety along with my friends safety is my highest concern. Once we get rid of that creep, we can go wherever you want, alright?"

Aria smiled faintly and pulled away, looking up at him. She slowly, hesitantly, leaned forward to kiss him. It was just a peck but soon, it turned into a real kiss. Their lips moved together and Sora had his hands on her sides and Aria had her hands tangled in his spiky hair. She closed her eyes and smiled against his mouth as he craned his neck to place a trail of butterfly kisses from her hairline to her jaw. He paused there, reaching with one hand to run his thumb over her lips lightly.

By now, her heart was fluttering but as he kissed her once more, her heart stopped. She got dizzy and swayed and Sora caught her. "A-Aria! Are you okay?"

Aria grinned, breathless. "I forgot to breathe."

He sighed in relief and shook his head, embracing her once again. They left then, hand in hand, the find Akiane studying the picture of Ansem the Wise in his study. When they came in, she looked up and a sly grin developed on her features but she quickly turned away.

"Come on, lets go."

* * *

The next morning, Aerith wished them good luck and they left, clambering into the borrowed gummi ship.

As they landed in the World That Never Was, Riku shuddered. "I remember this place." He said to himself. Kairi glanced over and discreetly joined her hand and his.

Sora surveyed the area. "Hmmm..."

Aria sighed heavily, clutching Unmei. "How are we supposed to find our Nobody?"

Akiane shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Well, we look, obviously." Retaliana sauntered forward. "Come on, slow pokes."

Aria walked behind Retaliana. "Do we even know what Jaxine looks like?"

Akiane nodded. "There was a blurry picture. I don't remember the clothing, but he had long white hair and grey eyes."

"Y'know, it shouldn't be too hard to find someone in an empty world." Kairi mumbled.

"True." Sora agreed as they walked along.

"Hey!" Retaliana stopped walking and Akiane bumped into her, causing th other girl to stumble. "Looks like we found our guy!"

And it looked as if they had. Just a little ways away stood a copper-skinned man with knee-length white hair tied into a tight braid. He had flinty chips for eyes and he wore nothing but black. When Retaliana shouted, the Nobody turned and shifted into a defensive position, fists bared.

"Who are you?" He called warily.

Aria held up her hands in surrender, taking a step forward. He lunged suddenly, aiming for her face with a hard punch. She had her Keyblade in an instant and blocked the hit, grunting. "W-Wait! Were not here to fight!" She cried.

Jaxine ignored her and upper-cutted her straight in the stomach, causing her to stumble back. Retalaiana growled and sprung at the Nobody with Unmei at her side. The cat latched onto his leg and Retaliana threw a kick his way. The hit stuck and he grunted, retaliating with an even harder punch.

Retalia coughed blood and snarled, barreling into her opponet and knocking him onto the ground. They rolled for a moment kicking and swinging fists but finally Retaliana won, sitting on Jaxine's chest. She had scarlet dripping from her mouth and he had a nose bleed. "Victory..." She panted. "Is mine."

Aria rolled her eyes and stood, groaning in pain. "You hit hard, Jinx." She gasped.

He stopped struggling and spat at her. "Who are you?"

Sora knelt by his side. "I'm Sora and these are my friends Riku, Kairi, Aria, Akiane, and Retaliana."

Akiane sat down. "Sorry it turned out like this. We mean't to help you, not hurt you."

"Help me what?"

"Help you become who you really are." Kairi said with a patient smile. "You do understand what we're talking about, right?"

Jaxine looked away. "Yeah, I do. Roxane told me about it before she left the Organization."

Aria cocked her head. "Roxanne?"

He nodded. "I'll explain if you get _her _off me!"

Retaliana laughed and stood, helping him up and wiping at her chin.


End file.
